My Best Friend's Secret
by halliwells3
Summary: Hi.. this story is about Ron being evil. Please note, this story is in INDONESIAN! Indonesian is not in the option, so i write it here. I've noticed you!
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGOUE  
  
[pic]  
  
My Best Friend's Secret  
  
Harry memegangi dadanya dengan sedikit menunduk sambil menyandarkan satu tangannya di pohon cemara, napasnya terengah-engah. Tampaknya ia baru saja melarikan diri dari sesuatu, atau ada yang lain? Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara auman keras dari belakang Harry, untungnya suara itu masih jauh. Harry menoleh dan mulai lari lagi. Ia lari secepat mungkin, berusaha untuk keluar dari hutan. Tapi sejak tadipun dia sudah berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari hutan itu dan dia sampai sekarang masih terjebak di dalam hutan itu. Sejak tadipun dia mencoba ber-disapparate, namun tidak bisa karena dia tidak berkonsentrasi. Harry terus berlari sambil mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk mencari jalan keluar segera keluar dari hutan terkutuk ini. Tiba-tiba saja ada cahaya sangat terang muncul di depannya. Harry melindungi matanya dengan refleks tangannya yang sudah berada di depan matanya. Dari cahaya itu muncul seorang wanita, cantik sekali, rambutnya coklat lurus panjang dengan pakaiannya yang putih dia tampak seperti malaikat. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya dan dia tidak berjalan tapi mengambang di udara. Harry hanya bisa terpana melihat wanita itu. Dia perlahan mulai mendekati wanita itu, dia juga mengulurkan tangannya supaya tahu wanita itu nyata atau hanya mimpi. Tinggal sedikit lagi tangannya sampai pada lengan mulus wanita itu, dan... ZAP!  
  
Harry terbangun dari tidurnya. Ternyata semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Harry mengusap keringat dingin di dahinya, melihat jam dindingnya; jam 2 pagi. Lalu dia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan keluar ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.  
  
" Apa maksudnya mimpiku tadi ya? ", Harry bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia kembali ke kamarnya untuk kembali tidur, karena dia harus bangun jam 5 nanti. ** " Harry, apakah kamu kurang tidur? ", tanya Hermione keesokan paginya di Kementrian Sihir.  
  
Harry menguap, " Huahh. Yah, karena aku terbangun jam 2 pagi, jadi kurang tidur. Kenapa? Keliatan sekali ya? "  
  
Hermione mengangguk.  
  
Harry dan Hermione, teman lamanya di Hogwarts, sama-sama bekerja di Kementrian Sihir bagian misteri. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak sengaja bertemu kembali sejak 3 tahun lulus dari Hogwarts. Kini mereka kembali menjadi tim.  
  
" Apa yang terjadi? ", tanya Hermione lagi ketika mereka berdua menunju ruangan masing-masing.  
  
" Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma mendapatkan mimpi yang aneh, itu saja. ", Harry menjawab dengan malas.  
  
" Mimpi aneh? Mungkin perlu diselidiki, Harry? "  
  
" Hermione, kita tidak lagi di Hogwarts. Kita bukan lagi anak kecil yang suka main detektif-detektifan. Kita sudah dewasa sekarang, sudah bekerja, di Kementrian Sihir lagi. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan jika ada sesuatu yang agak aneh. "  
  
" But, Harry. Kemungkinan apapun bisa terjadi kan? Kenapa tidak kita coba saja? Mumpung kita lagi tidak ada kasus. "  
  
" Ah, Hermione. Kamu memang temanku yang tetap sama dari dulu sampai sekarang, tetap suka ngotot. Hehe.. "  
  
" Harry! Kau tahu kan aku suka sesuatu yang sedikit aneh-aneh begitu. "  
  
" Iya, sampai kau dulu membuat perkumpulan untuk kesejahteraan para elf. Aku masih ingat itu, kamu nggak bisa menemukan satu orangpun yang mau menjadi anggotamu, lalu kamu memaksa aku dan Ron untuk menjadi anggotamu. Very nice, Miss Granger, kamu telah melakukan paksaan padaku dan Ron. "  
  
" Hee... Yah, memang aku telah memaksa um... sedikit memaksa maksudku. Tapi, itu kan memang demi kebaikan Dobby dan teman-temannya. Benar kan? "  
  
Mereka berdua sudah sampai di ruang kerja Harry, Harry duduk dan membereskan berkas-berkas di mejanya.  
  
" Yah, kamu memang suka hal yang aneh-aneh kan? Jadi aku dan Ron tidak heran kalau kau melakukan hal itu. "  
  
Hermione tersenyum, " Well, ya sudah. Jangan dibahas lagi. Ngomong- ngomong soal Ron, kau tahu dimana dia sekarang? "  
  
Harry berhenti membereskan mejanya, " Ron? Entahlah, aku tak pernah mendengar kabar tentangnya lagi. "  
  
" Sayang sekali. Kalau kita tahu di mana dia sekarang, kita bisa mengadakan reuni. Seperti dulu lagi. Ya tidak? ", Hermione menyikut pelan lengan Harry. Hal itu membuat Harry yang sedang merapikan berkas-berkasnya menjadi berantakan lagi.  
  
" Hermione! "  
  
" Oops, sorry. Ya sudah, aku akan ke ruanganku saja. Hubungi aku bila ada sesuatu. "  
  
" Okay. "  
  
Hermione meninggalkan Harry di ruangannya sendiri. Harry kembali merapikan berkasnya, ketika sebuah perkamen jatuh ke lantai. Harry memungutnya, dan membacanya. Ternyata sebuah surat, surat dari seseorang yang pernah dikaguminya dahulu, Cho Chang.  
  
" Aku tak percaya surat ini masih saja ada. ", tetapi Harry tetap membacanya.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Aku tahu kamu seorang yang baik dan perhatian padaku. Khususnya ketika Cedric meninggalkanku, kamu semakin baik padaku. Tapi perlu kau ketahui, aku tak pernah punya perasaan apapun padamu. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman biasa saja, dari dulu sampai sekarang. Aku tidak berminat bersama siapa-siapa, sampai hatiku kembali cair dari kehilangan Cedric. Aku akan terus menyendiri, sampai hatiku luluh kembali. Harry, ketahuilah, bagaimanapun perasaanku padamu, kumohon jangan marah. Aku juga ingin kita tetap menjadi teman baik, sampai kapanpun. Sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah, pastilah kita akan memilih jalan yang berbeda. Kuharap kau tak pernah melupakanku sebagai teman, Harry. Kumohon, Harry, lupakanlah perasaan sukamu padaku. Karena hal itu sia-sia, kita tidak akan bisa bersama. Tidak selama hatiku belum pulih dari sedih ini.  
  
Cho Chang  
  
Harry mendesah, lalu menggulung perkamen itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci mejanya. Saat itulah, seseorang mengetuk pintunya yang terbuka.  
  
" Knock, knock, Is Harry here? ", tanya suara itu.  
  
" James! Masuklah. Bagaimana kabarmu? Lama sekali kita tidak ketemu. I miss you man! ", Harry menyapa gembira James, seorang kenalannya yang juga murid Hogwarts ketika baru saja lulus dari Hogwarts.  
  
" yah, aku baru saja kembali dari Amerika. Aku ditawari mengajar selama 3 bulan di sekolah sihir di sana. Kau tahu Salem Institute? Yah, disanalah aku mengajar. Kau tahu, ternyata Hogwarts jauh lebih baik daripada sekolah itu. "  
  
" Oh ya? Memang kenapa dengan sekolah itu? "  
  
" Well, pertama sekolah itu juga punya 4 asrama, sama seperti Hogwarts. Ada satu asrama yang mirip Slytherin, mungkin lebih parah dari Slytherin. Seluruh murid Parsymian, nama asrama itu, bahkan lebih gila daripada anak-anak Slytherin. Saat aku mengajar Transfigurasi pada mereka, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa diam. Mereka terus berbicara sendiri, dan bahkan ada yang mengerjai teman mereka sendiri dengan Mantra Pembeku Tubuh. Bayangkan! Untunglah Slytherin tidak separah itu. ", James bercerita panjang lebar pada Harry, dan Harry mendengarkannya dengan seksama.  
  
Harry tertawa pelan, " Ah James, kelihatannya dari dulu sampai sekarang kau selalu mengajar sekolah-sekolah dengan murid-muridnya yang terkenal gila ya? "  
  
" Yep. Dan aku tak tahu kenapa, apakah itu takdirku? Ah, sial sekali nasibku ini. ", James memukul pelan jidatnya sendiri.  
  
" Tenanglah James, anggap saja semua itu sebagai permulaan dari keberuntungan terbesarmu. "  
  
" Hmm, benar juga. "  
  
" Benar kan? Baiklah. Oh, kau mau minum apa? Panas, dingin, hangat, atau air putih saja? "  
  
" Hmm, bagaimana jika kau memberiku sebuah potion mujarab yang bisa mengembalikan staminaku? Badanku sedikit pegal nih. "  
  
" Baiklah. Tapi kurasa Hermione yang menyimpan potion-potionku. Hermione! ", Harry memanggil Hermione dengan keras. Hermione dalam 2 detik segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Harry dengan terburu-buru.  
  
" Harry! Kalau kau membutuhkan aku, jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu dong. Eh, James! Apa kabarmu? ", Hermione menyalami James dengan penuh semangat, seakan-akan mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun.  
  
" Kabar baik, Hermione. Kabar buruknya, aku minta potion yang bisa mengembalikan staminaku. Boleh kan? "  
  
" Oh, tentu saja. Akan kuambilkan. ", dalam 1 menit Hermione sudah kembali dengan sebuah botol kecil di tangannya, " Ini potionnya. Namanya Restore-Power-Up Potion. Sangat mujarab untuk mengembalikan stamina. Aku dan Harry sering menggunakannya jika badan kami sudah capek sekali. Cobalah. "  
  
" Terima Kasih Hermione. ", James segera meneguk habis potion tersebut, dan dalam seketika dia merasa segar kembali seperti sedia kala, "wah, aku kembali segar. Terima kasih atas potionnya. "  
  
" Sama-sama, James. Well, Harry, apa kau butuh sesuatu dariku? "  
  
" Ya, pergilah dari ruanganku. Aku ingin bicara dengan James. ", kata Harry dengan sedikit bercanda.  
  
" Harry! ", Hermione hanya bisa memasang tampang kesal lalu meninggalkan Harry dan James yang tertawa-tawa.  
  
" Apakah dia begitu setiap hari? ", tanya James pada Harry.  
  
" Yah, kau tahu dia adalah perempuan yang sensitif tapi juga cerdas dan teliti. Beruntunglah kami menjadi partner. "  
  
" Ya, kau beruntunng sekali mempunyai sahabat seperti dia. Kalau aku, ingin punya pacar seperti dia saja. "  
  
" Apa? Pacar seperti Hermione? Wah, kau takkan betah deh kalau bersamanya. Dia itu cerewet sekali. "  
  
James hanya bisa tersenyum, tapi wajahnya sedikit memerah.  
  
" Ada apa James? Kau benar-benar suka dia ya? ", tanya Harry heran.  
  
Kali ini wajah James lebih merah lagi, " Ti.. tidak kok. Aku cuma mengaguminya saja. "  
  
" Ah, kamu cuma mau menutupi kenyataan saja. Bilang saja kau suka dia, aku takkan marah kok. Malah aku akan mendukungmu. "  
  
" Harry, sudah kubilang aku hanya kagum. Tidak lebih dari itu. ", kalimat yang terakhir terdengar pelan dan kali ini wajah James benar-benar merah padam.  
  
" Hahaha... sudah kubilang, kalau kau suka, katakan saja pada dia. Kujamin deh, kamu nggak bakal ditolak. "  
  
" Hey, sedang membicarakan aku ya? ", Hermione tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu Harry sambil berkacak pinggang.  
  
" Tidak kok, 'Mione. Ada apa? ", tanya Harry.  
  
" Bos baru saja menghubungiku. Dia bilang ada sebuah kasus yang harus kita tangani. Katanya seorang witch di London baru saja dibunuh, menurutnya witch itu dibunuh dengan Avada Kedavra. "  
  
" Apa? Kalau begitu kita harus segera ke sana. James, maaf ya kau terpaksa harus pulang. Karena aku dan Hermione akan segera pergi untuk menangani kasus ini. "  
  
" Boleh aku ikut saja? Aku kan juga bekerja di Daily Prophet, siapa tahu belum ada wartawan Daily Prophet yang meliput berita ini. ", tawar James.  
  
Harry menatap James, lalu menatap Hermione yang membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahunya, " Baiklah. Kamu hanya bertindak sebagai wartawan Daily Prophet saja. Tapi kamu harus janji, bila ada hal-hal yang bukan urusanmu, sebaiknya kamu segera pergi. Mengerti? ", mendadak Harry menjadi serius.  
  
" I got it, Harry. Kita pergi sekarang? "  
  
" Yeah, we go now. Ayo, Hermione. ", lalu mereka bertiga ber- disapparate ke lokasi pembunuhan tersebut. ** 


	2. The Strange Evidence

The Strange Evidence  
  
[pic]  
  
" Aneh, ini benar-benar aneh. ", kata Hermione ketika melihat mayat witch itu.  
  
" Apa yang aneh, Hermione? ", tanya Harry.  
  
" Kau lihat Harry, badannya utuh, tapi berubah warna menjadi hijau. Dan satu-satunya mantra yang berwarna hijau adalah avada kedavra. Tapi, kenapa badannya tidak hancur yah? "  
  
" Mungkin, penyihir yang melakukan mantra ini tidak punya tenaga yang cukup untuk sampai menghancurkan badan witch ini? "  
  
" Itu tidak mungkin. Sekuat atau selemah apapun penyihir itu jika dia melakukan avada kedavra, pastilah korbannya akan hancur berkeping-keping. "  
  
" Hmm, itu mungkin saja. Tapi bisakah kau menemukan kemungkinan lain? "  
  
" Aku tak tahu. Kita harus menyelidikinya dahulu. "  
  
Tiba-tiba James berlari-lari ke arah mereka.  
  
" Hey Harry dan Hermione, aku baru saja bertanya pada Fudge yang ada di sana. Katanya pembunuhannya baru terjadi sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Dia juga bilang, kalau rumah ini bukan rumah witch ini. Karena baru saja ditemukan barang bukti yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan witch ini. "  
  
" Benarkah begitu? Kalau begitu kita harus melihat barang bukti itu. ", Hermione bergegas mencari Fudge. James yang sudah hampir mengikutinya, ditahan oleh Harry.  
  
" James, sudah kubilang kan? It's too far for you. Kali ini sudah bukan urusanmu lagi. Aku yakin kamu tadi sudah mengumpulkan berita banyak kan? "  
  
" Er... yeah. Memang aku sudah mengumpulkan banyak berita yang bagus untuk daily prophet besok. "  
  
" So? "  
  
" Baiklah Harry, aku akan pergi. Lihat saja daily prophet besok. See ya! ", lalu James ber-disapparate.  
  
Harry bergegas mengikuti Hermione menuju Fudge. Ketika dia sampai di sebelah Hermione yang sudah terlebih dahulu melihat-lihat barang bukti tersebut, Harry menemukan semua barang bukti itu hanyalah rongsokan.  
  
" Ada yang aneh Hermione? ", tanya Harry ketika Hermione sedang meneliti satu-persatu barang-barang tersebut.  
  
" Sayang sekali tidak, Harry. "  
  
Harry lalu memungut sebuah benda yang kelihatannya sebuah frame dan membaliknya untuk melihat foto siapa itu. Tapi ternyata foto itu mengejutkan Harry.  
  
" Her.. mione, coba kau lihat ini. "  
  
" Ada apa Harry? Oh! Aku tak percaya! ", Hermione terkejut ketika melihat foto itu.  
  
" Yeah. Ronald Weasley. " **  
  
Harry membawa barang bukti satu itu ke rumahnya. Padahal sebelumnya Fudge memintanya agar tidak membawa barang itu karena akan disimpan, tetapi dengan segala jurus maut rayuan Harry, dia berhasil mengambil hati Fudge untuk mengijinka dia membawa barang tersebut. Harry memandangi foto dalam frame perak tersebut. Dia masih saja tak percaya bahwa foto sahabatnya telah menjadi barang bukti pembunuhan seorang witch.  
  
" Ron, where are you now? ", Harry bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.  
  
Harry melihat jam dindingnya, sudah pukul 12 malam. Dia memandangi foto Ron sampai tengah malam begitu, karena penasarannya. Lalu dia beranjak dari sofa di ruang tamu di mana dia memandangi foto Ron, dan menuju kamarnya untuk segera tidur.  
  
Harry lagi-lagi sedang berlari di hutan aneh itu. Napasnya tersengal- sengal dan berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari hutan itu. Kemudian dia bertemu dengan wanita cantik itu lagi. Wanita yang sama dari mimpi sebelumnya. Kali ini di sekeliling wanita itu terdapat sekitar 5-6 orang yang menyembahnya. Kemudian terlihat seorang sedang diikat di sebatang pohon, dan kelihatannya orang itu kesakitan. Harry mendeekat untuk melihat lebih jelas. Ketika ia sampai di dekat kelompok pemuja wanita itu, ia terkejut sekali.  
  
'Ron? '  
  
Harry bertanya dalam hatinya. Mungkinkah seorang yang diikat di pohon itu benar-benar sahabatnya yang lama tak pernah bertemu? Harry rindu sekali padanya. Harry ingin menyelamatkannya, tapi dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mendadak Ron yang diikat di pohon itu mengerang kesakitan. Harry semakin ingin menolongnya. Tapi saat itu juga, ia seperti tersedot dalam lorong waktu.  
  
Harry kembali terbangun dari mimpinya. Kali ini dia melihat jam 5 pagi di jam dindingnya. Harry bangun dan menuju kamar mandi untuk segera bersiap-siap berangkat kerja. **  
  
Ketika Harry tiba di Kementrian Sihir, ia langsung mencari-cari Hermione. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Akhirnya Harry berjalan saja menuju ruangannya. Ketika melewati ruangan staff lain, Harry menangkap sebuah kerumunan staff-staff lain di depan ruangannya. Harry setengah berlari untuk mendatangi kerumunan tersebut. Ketika dia sampai, dilihatnya James tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan sebuah perkamen yang tampaknya daily prophet di tangannya.  
  
" James! ", Harry berusaha menyadarkan James, tapi James tetap tak bergerak. Harry mengucapkan mantra enervate, tapi James masih diam.  
  
" Percuma, Harry. Dia tidak pingsan, dia membeku. ", tiba-tiba suara Hermione muncul di belakangnya.  
  
" Apa? Lalu bagaimana menyadarkannya? ", Harry terdengar panik.  
  
" Aku masih bingung. Aku sudah mencari-cari di buku manapun baik mantra maupun potion, tak ada yang bisa membangunkan orang yang membeku. "  
  
" Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah Basilisk? "  
  
" Aku tak tahu Harry, tapi kita sebaiknya mencari tahu. "  
  
" Ya. Kau benar. Tapi tolong kalian kembali ke ruangan kalian sendiri- sendiri. ", Harry membubarkan kerumunan para staff dari ruangannya.  
  
" Sebaiknya di bawa ke St. Mungo's saja, Harry. "  
  
" Yah, dia disana akan dirawat, sementara kita mencari tahu. "  
  
" Baiklah. ", lalu mereka ber-disapparate dan samapi di St. Mungo's seketika. Harry tak sengaja muncul di depan seorang matron yang sedang membawakan obat untuk seorang pasien, dan Harry membuatnya menjatuhkan obat- obat itu. (Lain kali kalo ber-apparate dipikir dulu tahu! Kalau hal ini terjadi lagi, kau akan kulaporkan ke Kementrian Sihir.) Harry hanya bisa nyengir mendengar hal itu. Kemudian Harry dan Hermione mendaftarkan James untuk dirawat segera. Ketika sedang menunggu hasil apa yang telah terjadi pada James, seorang matron muncul dan memberitahu Harry dan Hermione hasilnya.  
  
" Dia membeku. Kami sedang membuatkannya ramuan untuk mengembalikan kesadaran orang yang membeku. Kalian tenang saja. Dalam 1 bulan dia akan sadar kembali. Kalian silakan kembali satu bulan lagi. ", kata matron itu.  
  
" Apa? Selama itukah? Tapi, mungkin saja segalanya bisa terlambat bila kami menunggu selama itu. Bagaimana bila terjadi apa-apa padanya? ", Hermione protes.  
  
" Euh, Hermione. Kau tak usah khawatir pada James. Rumah Sakit ini kan terjamin. Pastilah James akan aman-aman saja. "  
  
" Ya, benar. Rumah Sakit St. Mungo's dijamin aman bagi penyihir manapun. Bila ada keluhan atau apa-apa yang terjadi di luar perkiraan kami, kami akan minta maaf dan berusaha menanggung akibatnya. ", jawab matron itu.  
  
" Benar kan? Sudahlah, Hermione, James akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir. Aku jamin kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. "  
  
" Apa maksudmu, Harry? "  
  
" Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. ", Harry hanya nyengir.  
  
" Okay. "  
  
" Saya tinggal dulu, nanti jika ada apa-apa, kami pasti menghubungi kalian. ", kata matron itu.  
  
" Baiklah, terima kasih, Miss. ", Harry mengucapkan terima kasih lalu matron tersebut meninggalkan mereka berdua.  
  
" Hermione, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. ", Harry mendadak menjadi serius.  
  
" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Harry? "  
  
" Kau tahu, beberapa hari yang lalu ketika kau bertanya apakah aku kekurangan tidur, yah aku telah mendapatkan mimpi aneh. "  
  
" Lihat, benar kan? Sudah kubilang pasti ada apa-apanya. "  
  
" Iya, iya. Dengarkan dulu. Semalam aku mendapatkan mimpi itu lagi. Mirip, tapi kali ini ada semacam pemujaan terhadap seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, dan kau takkan percaya, aku melihat Ron terikat di pohon dan kesakitan. "  
  
" Oh, aku tak percaya. "  
  
" Sudah kubilang kan? "  
  
" Lanjutkan Harry. Apa yang terjadi pada Ron? "  
  
" Well, pertama-tama, dia terikat di sebuah pohon. Dia menggeliat- geliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan itu, dan dia juga mengerang kesakitan. Seandainya saja kau juga melihatnya Hermione, kau pasti sangat ingin menolongnya. "  
  
" Ya ampun. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? "  
  
" Kau tunggu saja sampai aku mendapatkan mimpi yang sama. "  
  
" Apa? Berarti bakalan lama dong? Aku tak bisa menunggu selama itu untuk menyelidiki mimpimu. ", Hermione terkesan mendesak Harry sekali.  
  
" Sudahlah. Kita kan juga punya kasus yang harus ditangani. "  
  
" But, it's Ron, Harry. Kau sendiri melihat sebuah foto Ron sebagai barang bukti di pembunuhan kemarin. Dan sekarang, kau malah melihat Ron di dalam mimpi. Ada kemungkinan mimpimu dan pembunuhan kemarin berhubungan. "  
  
" Hermione, walau aku melihat Ron dalam mimpiku, tapi mimpinya jauh berbeda dengan pembunuhan kemarin. Menurutku tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. "  
  
" Kebetulan? Harry Potter, kau memang tak pernah mau menyelidiki hal- hal kecil ya? Coba dengar, jika kita mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dalam mimpimu dan apa hubungannya dengan pembunuhan kemarin, maka kita bisa menemukan sesuatu yang entahlah, apapun itu. "  
  
Harry memandangi lantai di bawahnya, lalu memandangi Hermione, " baiklah. Kita akan mencobanya. Tapi berjanjilah jika tidak hubungannya, jangan kau ungkit-ungkit lagi. "  
  
Hermione mengacungkan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya di sebelah kepalanya, " Sumpah Pramuka. "  
  
Harry tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Hermione. (Hey! Aku baru saja Creambath!) Harry hanya bisa melongo dan bertanya-tanya apakah creambath itu. ( Creambath adalah perawatan rambut bagi seorang muggle. Biar rambutnya bagus. ) Harry hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasan Hermione. Kemudian mereka berdua kembali ke Kementrian Sihir bersama. ** 


	3. The Beginning of Dark Power

The Beginning of Dark Power  
  
[pic]  
  
Harry dan Hermione sudah kembali di St. Mungo's Hospital. Mereka ingin tahu sebagaimana jauh James dirawat. Saat mereka akan ke kamar James, seorang matron mendatangi mereka.  
  
" Kalian keluarga Mr. Harold? ", tanya matron itu.  
  
" Bukan, kami hanya teman dekat. ", jawab Hermione.  
  
" Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf kami kemarin lupa menyampaikan sesuatu. Kemarin kami menemukan Mr. Harold menggenggam sebuah perkamen, tapi kami tidak menemukan apa-apa dalam perkamen itu. Mungkin hanya perkamen biasa. Ini, saya serahkan pada anda. "  
  
" Benar, kami lupa kalau waktu itu James memegang sebuah perkamen ", kata Harry meneliti perkamen itu setelah diberi matron itu, " aneh, kosong, tidak ada tulisan apapun. "  
  
" Sebaiknya kita meneliti perkamen itu di kamar James saja. ", usul Hermione.  
  
" Ya, kau benar. Terima kasih, Miss, atas perkamennya. Kami ingin menjenguk James. "  
  
" Baiklah, saya permisi dulu. ", lalu matron itu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kemudian Harry dan Hermione masuk ke kamar James. Mereka melihat James masih terbaring kaku tak bergerak di kamar itu.  
  
" Kasihan sekali James. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia menjadi begini. ", Hermione menatap James sedih.  
  
" Aparecium! ", Harry merapal mantra untuk melihat tinta tak terlihat. Hermione menoleh padanya.  
  
" Bagaimana perkamen itu Harry? "  
  
" Entahlah, tapi sepertinya perkamen ini memang kosong. Sudah aku ucapkan aparecium pun masih kosong. "  
  
" Mungkin memang kosong? Biarkan saja. "  
  
Tapi tiba-tiba perkamen itu mengeluarkan sinar aneh dan perlahan muncul huruf-huruf aneh pada perkamen tersebut.  
  
" What happen? ", tanya Hermione  
  
" I don't know. Sepertinya ini huruf-huruf aneh. Aku tak mengerti. "  
  
" Berikan padaku. ", Hermione menyambar perkamen itu dari tangan Harry, " aku pernah melihat huruf-huruf ini. Aku ingat pernah mempelajarinya di ancient runes. Kalau tidak salah ini adalah huruf peri. "  
  
" Huruf peri? "  
  
" Yap. Hurufnya indah sekali. Tapi aku kadang masih bingung untuk membacanya. "  
  
" Apa perlu kita mencari buku tentang tulisan itu? "  
  
" Tentu saja kita perlu. Siapa tahu tulisan ini bisa memberi tahu kita apa yang telah terjadi pada James. "  
  
" Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke Hogwarts? "  
  
Hermione menoleh pada Harry, " Are you sure? "  
  
" Kenapa tidak? Di sana apa yang kita perlukan lengkap sekali. Ada apa memangnya? "  
  
" Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya saja. Kalau begitu kita harus meninggalkan James sekarang dan pergi ke Hogwarts. "  
  
" Okay. ", Hermione menatap James sebentar lalu dia bersama Harry berdis- apparate bersama. Mereka tak tahu kalau di balik pintu kamar itu ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.  
  
' Mereka kembali ke Hogwarts', kata suara itu. Lalu dia pun meninggalkan pintu kamar tersebut dan menghilang. **  
  
" Kita sampai. Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? ", tanya Harry pada Hermione ketika mereka sampai di Hogwarts.  
  
" Mm, kita akan menemui Dumbledore dulu. Kau tahu kan dia akan selalu membantu kita. "  
  
" Yah, kau benar. ", baru saja mereka akan menuju ruangan Dumbledore, sebuah suara memanggil mereka.  
  
" Harry, Hermione. Kalian kembali rupanya. "  
  
" Ah, Professor Dumbledore. Kami baru saja akan ke ruangan anda. Tapi kelihatannya kami tak perlu ke ruangan anda lagi. "  
  
" Aku yakin kaupun takkan tahu password ke ruang kerjaku? "  
  
" Er.. ya. Tapi aku bisa mencoba segala kata kunci bukan? ", mendadak Harry tak ingin Dumbledore tahu bahwa dia pernah mencoba memasuki ruangan Dumbledore dengan menyebutkan berbagai macam kata kunci dan akhirnya dia berhasil.  
  
Dumbledore tersenyum, " Aku percaya kau pasti pernah melakukannya. "  
  
Harry hanya nyengir.  
  
" Nah, sekarang ada perlu apa kalian kembali ke Hogwarts? "  
  
" Kami membutuhkan bantuan anda untuk mencari tahu arti huruf-huruf ini, Professor. ", Hermione menjawab pertanyaan Dumbledore lalu menyerahkan perkamen tersebut.  
  
" Biar kulihat.", Dumbledore memperhatikan tulisan-tulisan di perkamen itu, " ini tidak terlalu sulit. Tetapi kata-kata ini menunjukkan suatu kejahatan terbesar akan segera tiba di sebuah tempat. Tidak disebutkan di sini. Aku rasa ada seseorang yang mencoba membangkitkan kekuatan jahat. "  
  
" Bagaimana kita mencari tahu kekuatan jahat itu? ", tanya Harry.  
  
" Itu sulit. Karena tanda-tanda kejahatan itu pun tak disebutkan di sini. "  
  
" Tapi, Professor, apakah ada cara yang bisa mencari tahu kekuatan jahat itu? ", kali Hermione yang tanya.  
  
" Cara termudah adalah lewat mimpi. Itu pun bila orang itulah yang dicari-cari sumber jahat tersebut. "  
  
" Mimpi? ", Hermione dan Harry bertanya hampir bersamaan.  
  
" Benar, mimpi. Tetapi jika kau ingin mencoba mencari tahu sumber kejahatan tersebut, cobalah berkonsentrasi untuk memipikan hal tersebut. Itu bisa terjadi bila kau mempunyai suatu barang yang sekiranya berhubungan dengan kejahatan itu. "  
  
" Aku bisa mencobanya dengan menggunakan perkamen itu. ", kata Harry.  
  
" Kau yakin Harry? ", tanya Hermione ragu.  
  
Harry mengangguk mantap, " aku yakin sekali. "  
  
" Kalau begitu, aku hanya mendoakan semoga kalian sukses mencari sumber jahat ini. Harry, berhati-hatilah. Kau juga Hermione. ", kata Dumbledore.  
  
Harry dan Hermione mengangguk, lalu mereka berpamitan kepada Dumbledore untuk kembali ke rumah mereka. **  
  
Harry dan Hermione tiba di rumah Harry, Hermione ingin menginap di rumah Harry malam ini. Karena dia ingin ikut serta meneliti sumber jahat yang menyebabkan James membeku.  
  
" Harry, apakah kau mau melakukan hal ini? ", tanya Hermione.  
  
" Ya, aku ingin melakukannya. Kenapa? Itu kan untuk kebaikan James juga. "  
  
" Benar juga. Sebaiknya kita segera melakukannya, karena siapa tahu waktu kita tinggal sedikit. "  
  
" Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha tidur di sofa itu. "  
  
" Tidak, daripada kau sulit-sulit tidur, aku akan merapal mantra tidur untukmu sementara kau berkonsentrasi. Bagaimana? "  
  
" Okay, ide itu juga bagus. ", Harry lalu tidur di sofa sambil berkonsentrasi dengan perkamen tadi di tangannya. Hermione merapal mantra tidur, dan dalam sekejap Harry sudah terlelap.  
  
Harry kembali berlari dalam hutan itu. Kali ini dia lebih cepat bertemu dengan wanita cantik yang misterius itu. Harry masih melihat dia melayang dengan pengikutnya mengitarinya memujanya. Dan Harry masih melihat Ron terikat di pohon mengerang kesakitan. Harry merasa sedih melihat keadaan temannya yang seperti ini, ia ingin menolongnya tapi ia tak tahu caranya. Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang tua membawa sebuah tongkat muncul dari seberang Harry. Untunglah Harry sedikit jauh dari orang itu, jadi Harry tidak ketahuan. Harry melihat orang itu kemudian merapal mantra, tapi Harry tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tiba-tiba saja setelah orang itu selesai merapal mantra, sebuah sinar berwarna kuning cerah seukuran bludger melayang pelan dari tongkatnya, sepertinya sinar itu menuju ke arah wanita cantik misterius itu. Harry ingin berteriak memperingatkannya, tapi itu tak mungkin terjadi. Bisa-bisa ia malah ditangkap dan dianiaya. Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya, ia ingin mencoba membekukan semua orang di sana. 'Petrificus Totalus'. Harry mengarahkannya pada salah satu pengikut wanita misterius itu, tidak berhasil. Harry semakin bingung, ia ingin menyelamatkan Ron dan wanita misterius itu dari sinar yang baru dikeluarkan oleh orang tua tadi. Sekarang sinar itu sudah hampir mendekati wanita itu. Tinggal sedikit lagi sinar itu mencapai wanita itu, kini sudah sekitar setengah meter dari wajahnya. Harry hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Tiba-tiba wanita itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menangkis sinar itu, lalu dia memejamkan matanya lagi. Harry hanya terkejut, lalu...  
  
Harry terengah-engah, keringat dingin muncul di wajahnya, Hermione mengusapnya, " Harry, kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa yang kau lihat? "  
  
" Ternyata, selama ini yang aku mimpikan ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. "  
  
" Apa maksudnya? "  
  
" Kau tahu, pembunuhan itu, Ron, dan mungkin James, semua berasal dari mimpiku ini. "  
  
" Benarkah? Ceritakan padaku tentang mimpimu. ", lalu Harrypun bercerita tentang mimpinya, mulai pertama dia memimpikannya hingga apa yang baru dimimpikannya. Hermione mendengarkan tidak percaya sambil bilang, 'Apa aku bilang.' Kemudian kini yang harus mereka pikirkan adalah bagaimana mencari hutan aneh itu, tempat wanita misterius itu melayang bersama pemujanya dan Ron.  
  
' Harry Potter. ', tiba-tiba terdengar suara serak dan berat memanggil Harry.  
  
" Hermione, kau dengar itu? "  
  
" Dengar apa Harry? "  
  
" Sst.. dengarkan.. "  
  
' Harry Potter. ', suara itu kembali terdengar memanggil-manggil Harry.  
  
" Aku tak mendengar apa-apa. ", kata Hermione.  
  
" Tapi aku mendengarnya. Suara itu memanggil namaku. Serak dan berat. "  
  
" Kenapa hanya kau saja yang mendengar? "  
  
" Entahlah. ", kemudian muncul sebuah kristal seukuran lengan Harry berbentuk pedang di sebelah Hermione dengan bunyi 'pop!'.  
  
" Apa ini? ", tanya Hermione.  
  
" Dunno. Tapi kenapa kristal ini terus melayang sih? "  
  
" Aku tak tahu. ", Hermione ingin menyentuhnya, tapi Harry langsung melarangnya.  
  
" Jangan! Biar aku saja, bila terjadi sesuatu, aku tak ingin kau mengalaminya. "  
  
" Kau yakin Harry? "  
  
" Ya. Demi temanku, karena aku tak ingin kehilangan temanku. "  
  
" But, Harry, kalau terjadi sesuatu berarti aku yang akan kehilanganmu. "  
  
" Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku, percayalah. Aku percaya benda ini akan menuntun kita pada sesuatu, atau mungkin sebuah tempat. "  
  
" Oh, Harry. Bolehkah aku memegangnya bersamamu? "  
  
" Tak usah Hermione. Nah, sekarang biarkan aku menyentuh benda ini. ", Harry menyentuh perlahan-lahan kristal itu. Saat kristal itu tiba-tiba menyala terang sekali, Harry malah memegangnya erat-erat. Harry mendengar Hermione berteriak samar-samar, tetapi kini Harry sudah seperti berputar- putar di lorong waktu. Harry hanya bisa berdoa dan terus memegangi kristal itu erat-erat. ** 


	4. Meeting with the Evils

Meeting with the Evils  
  
[pic]  
  
Harry mendarat dengan empuk di tanah. Dia hanya bisa mengelus pantatnya yang sakit. Harry menyimpan kristal itu di dalam jubahnya. Ia berjalan menelusuri tempat itu, ternyata dia terdampar di sebuah hutan yang luas. Saat sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara gemersak di dekatnya. Harry berhenti berjalan, ia mengamati semak-semak yang tadi bergemersak. Kemudian muncul seekor hewan berkepala naga dan berbadan beruang. Hewan itu mengaum keras, lalu Harry langsung lari karena ia yakin ia tak bisa menghadapi hewan sebesar itu kini. Harry terus berlari, dan sepertinya hewan itu terus mengejar Harry. Harry memegangi dadanya dengan sedikit menunduk sambil menyandarkan satu tangannya di pohon cemara, napasnya terengah-engah. Suara auman keras itu terdengar dari belakang Harry, untungnya suara itu jauh. Harry menoleh dan mulai lari lagi. Ia lari secepat mungkin, berusaha untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Tiba-tiba dia teringat bahwa dia pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Ya, benar, kejadian ini mirip dengan mimpinya. Harry tetap berlari, hingga ia bertemu dengan wanita misterius itu. Harry hanya bisa terpana melihat wanita itu. Dia perlahan mulai mendekati wanita itu, dia juga mengulurkan tangannya supaya tahu wanita itu nyata atau hanya mimpi. Tinggal sedikit lagi tangannya sampai pada lengan mulus wanita itu, dan tiba-tiba Harry terpental. Untungnya Harry masih sadar, ternyata wanita itu tak bisa disentuh oleh benda apapun. Harry berlindung di balik semak-semak untuk memperhatikan wanita itu. Saat itulah, muncul pengikut-pengikut wanita itu, dan salah satu pengikutnya mengikat Ron di pohon. Harry mengingat mimpinya lagi. Harry melihat Ron mulai menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tali-tali yang mengikatnya, ia juga mengerang. Harry melihat wanita itu tetap memejamkan matanya, dan pengikut-pengikutnya tetap memujanya. Harry semakin tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Kemudian, muncul seorang tua membawa sebuah tongkat muncul dari seberang Harry. Harry melihat orang itu kemudian merapal mantra, tapi Harry tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tiba-tiba saja setelah orang itu selesai merapal mantra, sebuah sinar berwarna kuning cerah seukuran bludger melayang pelan dari tongkatnya, sepertinya sinar itu menuju ke arah wanita cantik misterius itu. Harry kembali ingat pada mimpinya, kali ini dia benar-benar ingin membekukan semua orang di situ. Harry kembali mengucapkan Petrificus Totalus dan mengarahkannya ke salah satu pengikut wanita misterius itu. Berhasil! Harry berpikir, mungkin karena ini adalah alam nyata, bukan alam mimpi jadi berhasil. Tapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama, setelah beberapa detik pengikut itu kembali memuja wanita itu. Harry kembali melihat sinar yang ditujukan ke wanita itu semakin dekat, dan kejadian itu terulang lagi. Wanita itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menangkis sinar itu, lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Harry semakin tidak bisa berpikir, selama ini dia bekerja pada bagian misteri sepertinya sia-sia karena hal semacam ini dia seharusnya sudah bisa memecahkan jalan keluarnya. Tiba-tiba...  
  
" Harry Potter. ", Harry menoleh kaget, dilihatnya orang tua tadi yang melontarkan mantra sudah di belakangnya. Ternyata suara serak dan berat yang memanggilnya adalah suara orang ini.  
  
" Si..siapa kau? ", tanya Harry.  
  
" Aku adalah Olaf, penyihir tertinggi di daerah ini. Tapi itu sebelum Haela datang ke sini. "  
  
" Haela? "  
  
" Ya, Haela. Wanita cantik tapi buas itu adalah Haela. Dia tiba di sini beberapa waktu yang lalu bersama pengikutnya, hewan peliharaannya, dan pemuda malang itu. "  
  
" Kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan? "  
  
" Mereka memuja Haela yang dianggap pemberi kekuatan. Mereka adalah perempuan-perempuan yang menginginkan kekuatan sihir tetapi tidak mampu mendapatkannya. Mereka akhirnya mendapatkan kekuatan tersebut dari Haela, dengan syarat mereka harus memujanya. Dan pemuda itu, aku belum tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. "  
  
" Jadi, Haela adalah iblis begitu? "  
  
" Seperti itulah. Mari ke pondokku, aku akan memberitahumu beberapa hal. ", Olaf sudah berbalik akan berjalan, tetapi Harry masih terdiam di tempatnya semula.  
  
" Ada apa? ", tanya Olaf.  
  
" Aku, aku tak tahu apakah aku harus mempercayaimu atau tidak. Sampai sekarang aku tak tahu bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku dan keberadaanku. "  
  
Olaf tersenyum, " Aku hanya mengucapkan beberapa mantra pemanggil dan mantra itu menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah orang yang bisa menghancurkan Haela.  
  
" Kenapa aku? "  
  
" Sudah kukatakan bahwa mantra itulah yang menunjukkannya. Mungkin juga kau ada hubungannya dengan salah satu dari mereka. "  
  
" Yah, pemuda itu adalah temanku, maksudku, sahabatku. Namanya Ron Weasley. "  
  
" Hmm, kalau begitu kau harus segera menolong temanmu itu. Mari segera ke pondokku untuk menyusun rencana menghancurkan Haela. "  
  
Harry mengangguk, kali ini dia mengikuti Olaf. Tetapi Harry masih punya was-was padanya, Harry cuma ingin menyelamatkan Ron. Sesampainya di pondok Olaf, Harry segera masuk ke pondok yang sederhana itu. Olaf langsung menyodorkan sebuah buku kuno tebal sekali, kikra-kira setebal 2000 halaman. BRAK! Begitu bunyinya ketika Olaf menaruhnya di depan Harry.  
  
" Ini adalah buku mantraku satu-satunya, peninggalan ayahku yang juga seorang penyihir. Aku mencari mantra untuk memanggil penyelamat daerah ini dari Haela juga menggunakan buku ini. ", jelas Olaf setelah menaruh buku itu.  
  
" Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari tahu bagaimana menyelamatkan Ron dari Haela. ", Harry berkata dengan cepat.  
  
" Sabar dulu. Aku masih belum yakin Haela bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah. Aku yakin kau tadi melihatku melontarkan Yellow Light ke arahnya, tapi dia langsung menangkisnya, bukan? "  
  
" Yah benar. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? "  
  
" Begini saja, kau bisa telepati? "  
  
" Tentu saja aku bisa, aku sudah dilatih untuk itu. "  
  
" Bagus, sekarang aku mau kau mengawasi di dekat sana, sementara aku mencari cara untuk menghancurkan Haela. "  
  
" Lalu? "  
  
" Aku akan menghubungimu lewat telepati jika aku menemukan apa yang kita cari, tetapi kau juga harus menghubungiku jika di sana terjadi apa- apa. "  
  
Harry mengangguk, " baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana. " **  
  
Harrypun tiba kembali di dekat tempat pemujaan Haela itu. Dia melihat Haela masih terpejam matanya, tapi kini cahaya di sekitarnya bersinar lebih terang. Dan kini Ron sudah tidak meronta-ronta lagi, malah terdiam tapi masih sadar. Harry semakin bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Kemudian terlihat salah satu pengikut Haela berdiri dan melepaskan ikatan di tubuh Ron. Ron yang sudah terbebas berjalan menghampiri Haela dan menggandeng tangannya. Haela membuka matanya pelan, kemudian perlahan ia mulai turun dan menginjak tanah. Pengikut-pengikut Haela semuanya berdiri, salah satu dari mereka mengalungkan rangkaian bunga di leher Haela dan Ron. 'Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sih? Kenapa Ron kelihatannya senang sekali bersama Haela? ', batin Harry.  
  
Haela dan Ron tersenyum, mereka saling berpandangan sementara pengikut Haela menaburkan kembang-kembang ke arah mereka berdua. Harry tak tahu apa maksudnya semua itu, tapi ia langsung menghubungi Olaf untuk mengatakan hal ini. Olaf yang di pondok langsung memberitahu pada Harry bahwa mereka baru saja melakukan pernikahan iblis.  
  
" Apa! ", Harry tak sengaja berteriak ketika mendengar kata pernikahan iblis.  
  
Kontan Haela, Ron, dan pengikutnya mendengar hal ini langsung terkejut dan mencari-cari sumber suara itu.  
  
" Siapa di sana! Ayo tunjukkan dirimu! Aku tahu kau sedang bersembunyi. ", teriak Ron. Haela menenangkan Ron agar tidak emosi, lalu dia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan mengucap mantra.  
  
Ajaib, Harry yang sedang jongkok tiba-tiba badannya terangkat ke udara. Harry kaget, dia ingin turun tetapi sepertinya ada yang mengendalikan tubuhnya. Harry terus melayang, hingga kembali jongkok di tanah tepat di depan Haela, Ron, dan pengikut-pengikutnya.  
  
" Katakan siapa kau! ", Ron membentak Harry.  
  
Harry memandang Ron tak percaya, sahabatnya sendiri tak dikenalnya, " Ron, it's me, Harry. Masa kau lupa? Kita sudah bersekolah di Hogwarts bersama selama 7 tahun. Kau ingat? "  
  
" Aku tak ingat pernah punya teman sepertimu. Aku hanya punya Haela, kekasih hatiku. ", kata Ron sambil tersenyum manis kepada Haela dan Haela membalasnya.  
  
" Siapa namamu tadi? Harry? Ya benar, Harry. Kau telah merusak acara bahagia kami. Kau tahuu, bagi siapapun yang berani merusak pernikahanku, akan mendapat hukuman dariku. Ronald, sayang, kau mau membantuku menghukumnya kan? ", Haela membelai pipi Ron dengan mesra.  
  
" Dengan senang hati, sayangku. ", balas Ron.  
  
" Ron! Kumohon jangan dengarkan dia! Dia itu iblis, kau telah terpedaya olehnya! Ron, ingat bahwa kau adalah teman penyihir terbaikku, dengan Hermione tentunya. Kau ingat Hermione? ", Harry berdiri dengan memohon pada Ron.  
  
" Sudah kubilang, aku tak pernah punya teman! Siapa itu Hermione? Namanya saja aneh. Aku tak peduli denganmu. ", kali ini Ron terlihat benar- benar marah. Ia tak pernah percaya bahwa sahabatnya telah berubah secepat itu.  
  
" Ron.. Please.. ", Harry memohon pelan.  
  
" Sudah. Hentikan pembicaraan tak ada gunanya ini. Sebaiknya kau mulai kuhukum. ", potong Haela tegas, kini matanya sudah berubah menjadi perak. Harry merinding melihatnya, dia melihat Ron juuga sudah berubah matanya. Tiba-tiba Harry mendengar Olaf memanggilnya.  
  
' Harry! ', Olaf memanggilnya lewat telepati.  
  
' Olaf? '  
  
' Aku menemukan sesuatu, apapun yang terjadi, jangan berusaha menyihirnya. Kau mengerti Harry? '  
  
' Aku mengerti. '  
  
' Aku akan segera ke sana, ramuan penghancur sudah hampir selesai. Cobalah untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka dulu. '  
  
' Baiklah. '  
  
" Kenapa kau diam saja? ", tanya Haela.  
  
" Aku.. tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya diam, memang apa yang salah? "  
  
" Kau harus menjadi budakku. "  
  
" Aku takkan mau. "  
  
" Kau telah membuatku marah! ", kini wajah Haela yang cantik tiba- tiba berubah menjadi tua, keriput, dan kurus. Rambutnya yang lurus indah, berubah seperti ijuk sapu. Harry tak gentar menghadapinya, yang ia perlukan adalah konsentrasi.  
  
" Ron, aku menemukan fotomu di sebuah mansion seorang witch. Witch itu terbunuh di rumahmu dengan avada kedavra, kau tahu apa yang telah terjadi? ", Harry tidak mempedulikan Haela, malah bertanya pada Ron.  
  
Ron mengernyitkan dahinya, " Untuk apa tanya-tanya? Aku telah membunuh witch itu dengan Green Spell. Membuat badannya hijau, dan dia akan segera kehilangan nyawanya dalam sekejap. Aku telah menyerap nyawanya. "  
  
" Kenapa kau melakukannya? "  
  
" Demi kekuatan terkuat di alam semesta ini, Harry. "  
  
" Kau kan tidak perlu mendapatkan kekuatan! Kau sudah kuat, Ron. "  
  
" Aku tak peduli apa katamu. Apa yang kucari hampir saja kutemukan. Waktu itu aku mendeteksi bahwa seseorang tengah memegang Parchment of Evil. Aku menemukan orang itu sedang membacanya. Lalu aku menyuruhnya untuk memberikannya padaku, tapi ia menolaknya. Manyulitkan saja, akhirnya kubekukan dia. Tapi saat akan kuambil Parchment of Evil itu, orang-orang di sekitarnya segera datang untuk mengerubunginya, aku langsung menghilang saja. "  
  
" Jadi kau yang membekukan James? "  
  
" Aku tak peduli siapa dia. Aku hanya membutuhkan benda yang dipegangnya waktu itu. Sekarang aku lebih kuat setelah menikahi Haela, aku akan lebih mudah untuk merebut Parchment of Evil. "  
  
" Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Seharusnya kita tidak berbicara seperti ini. Ron, kenapa kau harus menceritakan hal itu pada orang bodoh seperti dia ini? ", Haela memotong pembicaraan Harry dan Ron.  
  
" Haela sayang, biar dia tahu siapa yang berkuasa di sini. ", jawab Ron mesra. Ron tampak tidak takut walau Haela sudah berubah menjadi jelek sekali.  
  
" Baiklah kalau begitu. Kuanggap kau sudah menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa di sini, sekarang biarkan kuhukum makhluk sombong ini. ", sebelum Haela akan menghukum Harry, tiba-tiba terdengar suara auman yang keras sekali. Lalu muncul makhluk yang tadi mengejar-ngejar Harry, makhluk itu kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah Haela, lalu duduk manis di depannya. Haela mengelusnya.  
  
" Anak manis. Mungkin sebaiknya Roxar yang menghukummu? ", Haela mengelus makhluk menjijikkan itu dengan lembut. 'Jadi makhluk jelek itu namanya Roxar?', pikir Harry.  
  
' Olaf, di mana kau? Sekarang sudah muncul satu makhluk menyebalkan lagi, namanya Roxar, hewan menjijikkan peliharaan Haela. ', kata Harry berusaha menghubungi Olaf. Tapi Olaf belum juga menjawab.  
  
" Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau sudah siap untuk menerima hukumanmu? ", Ron menanyai Harry.  
  
" Tidak, aku hanya berpikir. ", jawab Harry.  
  
" Apa? Untuk apa kau berpikir? Apakah kau memikirkan apa yang terjadi padamu setelah kami menghukummu? Jangan khawatir. Apa yang akan menimpamu akan terjadi dengan sangat cepat, sampai kau tak merasakan apa-apa. "  
  
" Ya, benar. Dan Ron selalu mengatakan kebalikannya. ", Haela menyahut lalu tertawa keras bersama Ron, Roxar mengaum.  
  
' Sialan, mereka benar-benar mengerjai aku. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Olaf, dimana kau? Kalau kau tak segera datang, aku akan menghadapi mereka sendiri. ', kata Harry mencoba menghubungi Olaf lagi. Ternyata kali ini Olaf menjawab.  
  
' Jangan, Harry. Ini terlalu berbahaya. Aku sedang dalam perjalananku menuju ke sana. Tapi kau bisa mencoba membekukan pengikut-pengikutnya dan temanmu itu. Jangan coba-coba menyihir Haela, karena dia bisa menyadari hal itu. Mengerti? '  
  
' Baiklah, Olaf. Aku akan segera mencoba, tapi bagaimana dengan Roxar? '  
  
' Roxar secara batin terikat pada Haela. Apabila Haela sedih, maka dia akan sedih juga. Seperti itulah. '  
  
' Aku mengerti, jadi jangan lakukan apapun pada Roxar juga? '  
  
' Ya. Sekarang cepatlah, menurut buku yang aku baca, kekuatan Haela paling lemah adalah di saat matahari terbenam. '  
  
Harry melihat ke arah langit, langit kini sudah mulai senja. Hutan di sekitarnya pun sudah mulai gelap, berarti waktunya tinggal sedikit untuk menghancurkan Haela.  
  
' Baiklah Olaf, segeralah ke sini cepat. Aku akan membekukan pengikutnya dan Ron. '  
  
' Ya, Harry. '  
  
" Ron, bisa aku bicara sebentar denganmu. Hanya kau dan aku saja. ", Harry berkata pada Ron.  
  
" Bicara apa? Aku tak ada waktu untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang omong kosong denganmu. "  
  
" Kumohon. Sebentar saja. ", Harry sebenarnya tidak berani berbicara berdua saja dengan Ron, karena sepertinya dalam diri Ron sudah ada bibit iblis. Tapi apa boleh buat, karena waktunya sudah tinggal sedikit.  
  
Ron terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang tawaran Harry, " Baiklah. Sebentar saja, " Ron melihat pada Haela yang masih tampak asyik dengan Roxar, " Ayo ikut aku. "  
  
Harry langsung mengikuti Ron. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pohon ekstra raksasa.  
  
" Aku tak suka basa-basi, jadi sekarang katakan apa maumu. ", kata Ron tegas, kali ini matanya yang perak jadi terlihat berapi-api di mata Harry.  
  
" Baiklah. Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Maksudku, kenapa kau mau bergabung dengan sihir hitam, Ron? Kau kan dari keluarga penyihir baik-baik. Apakah kau ingat keenam saudaramu dan ayah ibumu? Kau ingat kedua kakak kembarmu, Fred dan George? Kau ingat, Ron? "  
  
" Pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak. Tapi akan kujawab pertanyaan pertama. Aku tidak bergabung dengan sihir hitam, tapi sudah sejak dulu aku sudah bersama sihir hitam. Tidak ada sihir yang lebih baik, daripada sihir hitam. Mungkin aku harus merayumu untuk belajar sihir hitam? "  
  
" Tidak, Ron. Kau salah besar. Kau terlahir menjadi seorang penyihir, tapi tidak dengan sihir hitam. Keluargamu, temanmu, aku dan Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, dan teman-teman lainnya yang dulu di Hogwarts, adalah penyihir baik-baik. Ah, Ron. Maafkan aku. ", Harry tidak melanjutkan ucapannya lagi dan tidak menunggu jawaban Ron lagi, dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan langsung melafalkan mantra pengunci tubuh dan tubuh Ron membeku seketika. Harry langsung merebahkan Ron tepat di bawah pohon raksasa itu. Kemudian Harry mengendap-endap di balik pohon kecil dan mengintip pengikut-pengikut Haela yang sedang bercanda tawa. Harry sekali lagi mengucapkan mantra pengunci tubuh dan satu persatu dari mereka membeku. Haela masih belum menyadari keganjilan ini. Sekarang, Harry kembali menghubungi Olaf.  
  
' Olaf, di mana kau? '  
  
" Aku di sini, Harry. ", terdengar suara serak dan berat dari belakang Harry. Harry terkejut dan langsng menoleh.  
  
" Olaf! ", pekik Harry pelan.  
  
" Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu, tapi ini sudah mepet. Ayo segera kita hancurkan Haela itu. "  
  
" Dari tadi aku sudah menunggumu untuk menghancurkan iblis brengsek itu. "  
  
" Sabar dulu. Aku jelaskan caranya dulu. Ini ada potion yang baru saja aku ramu, bisa membingungkan Haela dan akan membuat Haela tak sadar diri selama beberapa menit. Ini ada potion satu lagi yang akan menghancurkannya, setelah kita membaca mantra ini. ", Olaf menyerahkan pada Harry dua potion dan sebuah perkamen bertuliskan mantra.  
  
Harry tersenyum, " saatnya pembalasan. ", tiba-tiba ada sesuatu bersinar dari dalam jubahnya. Harry mengambilnya, ternyata kristal berbentuk pedang yang kemarin membuatnya terdampar di hutan ini dan bertemu dengan Haela.  
  
" Ya ampun, itu kan Crystal Sword. ", kata Olaf terkejut setelah melihat kristal itu.  
  
" Kau mengenal benda ini? "  
  
" Tentu saja aku mengenal, benda itu adalah benda pusaka di daerah ini. Crystal Sword bisa membunuh segala macam iblis di dunia ini, tapi orang yang menggunakan pedang ini hanyalah orang-orang yang didatangi oleh Crystal Sword. Apakah pedang ini mendatangimu? "  
  
" Ya, semalam pedang ini muncul di samping temanku ketika kami mencoba menyelesaikan masalah yang berhubungan dengan mimpiku dan pembunuhan yang kemarin terjadi di tempatku. Saat aku menyentuhnya, benda ini malah membawaku ke tempat ini. "  
  
" Itu berarti, Crystal Sword telah memilihmu untuk menghancurkan iblis di sekitar sini. "  
  
" Haela? "  
  
" Mungkin saja. ", Harry dan Olaf tersenyum bersama. ** 


	5. Crystal Sword

Crystal Sword  
  
[pic]  
  
" Bagaimana cara menggunakan pedang ini? ", tanya Harry pada Olaf.  
  
" Well, aku tidak pernah menggunakannya jadi aku tak tahu. Tapi kurasa pedang itulah yang akan menunjukkannya padamu. ", jawab Olaf.  
  
" Hmm, aku rasa pedang ini sudah tahu segalanya. Tapi kenapa dia bersinar di saat kita akan menghancurkan Haela? "  
  
" Kita lihat saja nanti. Sekarang ayo kita lempar potion-potion ini ke arah Haela. "  
  
Harry mengangguk mengikuti instruksi Olaf. Mereka berdua segera mengendap-endap mendekati Haela yang sedang mengelus Roxar.  
  
" Olaf, bila Haela terkena efek potion itu, apakah Roxar juga akan? ", tanya Harry.  
  
" Tentu saja, kau kan sudah kubilangi bahwa mereka itu terikat secara batin. Karena Roxar tercipta dari bagian tubuh Haela, begitu yang aku baca. "  
  
" Kalau begitu, aku takkan bertanya lagi. Aku akan melemparkan potion ini. ", Harry kembali melihat Haela dan Roxar. Kemudian dia segera melemparkan potion pertama yang akan memingsankan Haela selama beberapa menit. Pyar! Begitu bunyinya ketika potion itu pecah di dekat Haela.  
  
" Apa ini? Kenapa ada asap di sini? Oh, kenapa aku tiba-tiba pusing? Roxar, kau tidak apa-apa? ", tapi bahkan Haela sempat mengetahui jawaban- jawaban itu, dia sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Begitu Harry mengetahui hal itu, dia langsung melemparkan potion yang kedua dan membaca mantra bersama Olaf untuk mendapat kekuatan tambahan. Setelah selesai membaca mantra, mereka berdua menunggu reaksi yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba Haela bangkit kembali, kali ini dia semakin berubah menjadi iblis buruk rupa dan semakin ganas. Crystal Sword di tangan Harry langsung menyala terang sekali.  
  
" Kenapa dia malah berubah menjadi semakin buruk saja? ", tany Harry.  
  
" Entahlah, dia terlalu kuat. "  
  
" Hey, pedang ini menyala semakin terang saja. "  
  
" Mungkin pedang itu akan bereaksi bila iblis itu muncul dalam wujud aslinya. ", kata Olaf.  
  
" Yah, itu mungkin saja. Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan pedang ini? "  
  
Olaf berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, " lawanlah Haela. Hadapi dia dengan pedangmu, aku yakin pedang itu akan menuntunmu. "  
  
" Jadi, aku harus bertarung dengannya? "  
  
" Ya. Apa ada cara lain yang kau tahu? "  
  
" Tidak. "  
  
" Kalau begitu ayo majulah. Cepat, matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Segera setelah matahari selesai terbenam, maka kekuatannya akan kembali lagi. "  
  
" Baiklah. Tunggu di sini, Olaf. Aku akan seera kembali. ", Harry memasukkan Crystal Sword dan keluar dari balik semak-semak kemudian berdiri di depan Haela. Haela yang sudah berubah menjadi iblis langsng menatap Harry dengan marah.  
  
" Kau! Kau berani menentangku! ", teriak Haela pada Harry, suaranya menggema di sekitar huhtan itu. Harry tak bergeming, dia harus tidak mempedulikan segala perkataan atau perlakuan Haela padanya, sekarang ia harus konsentrasi mencari petunjuk tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan Crystal Sword.  
  
Harry mengeluarkan Crystal Sword dari dalam jubahnya. Pedang itu kini kian terang saja. Harry menjulurkan pedang itu di depannya.  
  
" Jauhkan benda busuk itu dariku! ", teriak Haela. Rupanya dia tak tahan dengan Crystal Sword. Harry yang mengetahui hal ini malah semakin maju mendekati Haela. Dia tahu bahwa Haela tak akan menyerangnya, tidak selama dia masih memegang Crystal Sword. Haela semakin berteriak karena tak tahan dengan Crystal Sword. 'Apa sih rahasia pedang ini sampai-sampai iblis seperti Haela takut? ', batin Harry bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.  
  
" Ayolah Haela, kapan kau akan menyerangku? Bukankah kau bertekad menjadikanku budakmu? ", Harry menantang Haela.  
  
" Jauhkan dulu benda itu dariku! "  
  
" Kenapa? Kau tak tahan ya? Bukankah kau iblis yang hebat, setiap serangan kau dapat menangkis? Sekarang kenapa kau takut hanya dengan benda sekecil ini? ", Harry semakin mendekati Haela.  
  
" Arrgh! Dasar tolol! Kau tak tahu apa-apa anak jelek! "  
  
" Siapa yang kau maksud anak jelek? Dan apa maksudmu dengan tidak tahu apa-apa? "  
  
" Kau bodoh! ", Haela semakin mundur menghindari Crystal Sword, kini perlahan kulit tubuh iblisnya mulai mengelupas, " aku tak suka benda itu! Buang benda itu! "  
  
" Oh, aku malah menyukai benda ini. Kau tahu Haela, aku akan menghancurkanmu. ", tiba-tiba pedang itu bergetar, mula-mula pelan tetapi lama-lama semakin kuat getarannya. ' Apa yang terjadi? ', batin Harry. Pedang itu tiba-tiba saja berkabut di sekitarnya, kemudian muncul seperti bayangan atau roh darinya.  
  
Ternyata bayangan yang muncul itu berwujud roh seseorang, tapi Harry tak dapat mengenalinya.  
  
" Iblis... ", kata roh itu.  
  
" Siapa kau? ", tanya Harry pada roh itu.  
  
" Aku adalah Orphamos, roh yang tinggal dalam Crystal Sword. Aku menjaga Crystal Sword yang terus membasmi iblis di dunia ini. "  
  
" Aku mengerti. Kenapa kau muncul dari pedang ini? "  
  
" Aku akan membantu siapapun yang bertekad membasmi iblis. "  
  
" Kau tahu bagaimana menghancurkan Haela? "  
  
" Iblis apapun akan mudah menghancurkannya bila kau menggunakan Crystal Sword. Yang kau perlukan hanyalah tancapkan pedang ini pada dahi iblis, maka mereka akan hancur. "  
  
" Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan menancapkannya segera. "  
  
" Selamat berjuang pemuda. Aku tak bisa membantu lebih banyak lagi. ", lalu roh itu pun kembali masuk ke dalam Crystal Sword. Harry melihat Haela yang sedang meringkuk lemah di bawah sebuah pohon. Kulitnya semakin mengelupas dan mengeluarkan nanah. Harry jijik melihatnya, tapi dia harus menghancurkannya. Harry mendekati Haela yang meringkuk, dia sudah siap menancapkan pedang itu ketika seseorang mendorongnya.  
  
" Aduh! ", Harry mengelus lengan kirinya yang menyangga tubuhhnyna ketika jatu tadi. Dilihatnya orang yang mendorongnya, Ron! " Ron! ", Harry terperangah karena Ron bisa lepas dari mantra pengunci tubuh dengan mudahnya.  
  
" Aku takkan membiarkanmu membunuhnya. Kau tahu, aku tak akan membiarkanmu! ", Ron membentak Harry.  
  
" Ron! Sadarlah! Dia adalah iblis, bukan penyihir yang cantik yang dengan mudahnya bisa kau cintai. Ingat Ron, kau bukan iblis sepertinya! "  
  
Ron tak mendengarkan Harry, mata peraknya berkilat-kilat kemudian ia mengayunkan tangannya dan mementalkan Harry sampai menabrak pohon. " Kau dengar apa kataku, aku tak akan membiarkanmu membunuhnya. "  
  
Harry tak percaya apa yang baru saja Ron lakukan, Ron bisa melemparkannya hanya dengan mengayunkan tangannya. Harry hampir kehilangan semangatnya untuk menyadarkan Ron kembali. " Dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu menghalangiku. "  
  
" Terserah, hadapi aku dulu baru kau bisa membunuhnya. "  
  
" Kenapa kau membelanya? Dia cuma iblis, Ron. "  
  
" Bukan! "  
  
" Petrificus Totalus! ", seketika Ron membeku dan jatuh ke tanah. Harry memandanginya sebentar, siapa tahu Ron bisa kembali melepaskan diri dari mantra ini. Harry menunggu selama semenit, Ron tidak melawan juga. Akhirnya Harry kembali mendekati Haela yang masih meringkuk.  
  
" Haela, bersiaplah untuk menghadapi ajalmu. ", Haela menengadahkan wajahnya pada Harry, tatapan mata iblisnya itu seakan memohon belas kasihan.  
  
" Ku.. mo.. hon.. ", Haela merintih.  
  
" Seumur hidupku aku tak akan mempercayai iblis, apalagi iblis itu sudah membuat hidup temanku sengsara. Terima ini, iblis! ", Harry mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi lalu menancapkan Crystal Sword di dahi Haela. Haela menjerit sekeras-kerasnya seperti suara burung gagak yang serak. Harry menjauhi Haela yang tubuhnya bergetar semakin lama semakin keras. Tubuhnya lalu berwarna merah, lalu meledak. Crystal Sword melayang, kemudian meluncur jauh ke atas langit yang sudah gelap. Harry memandanginya semakin jauh, Olaf muncul dari balik semak-semak.  
  
" Kau berhasil, Harry Potter. "  
  
" Yah, memang. Tapi apakah Ron bisa kembali menjadi penyihir biasa? ", Harry menoleh pada Ron yang tergeletak di tanah, tidak ada!  
  
" Mencariku? ", tanya Ron.  
  
" Ron! ", teriak harry.  
  
" Sayang sekali, kau telah membunuh Haela. Biar begitu, aku tak akan termakan rayuanmu untuk menjadi seorang penyihir biasa. Apa bagusnya sih? Aku masih punya misi, dan kali ini tak seorangpun akan menghentikanku. ", Ron tertawa lepas lalu dia ber-disapparate.  
  
" Ron! Kembali! ", Harry berusaha mengejar Ron tetapi ia terlambat.  
  
" Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia. Kalo sikapnya masih seperti itu, kemungkinan besar sebelum bertemu Haela dia sudah menjadi penyihir jahat. "  
  
" Aku harus mengejarnya, aku harus terus berusaha untuk mengembalikannya. Olaf, bisakah kau membantuku untuk kembali ke masaku? Aku sendiri bingung aku ada di tahun berapa sekarang. "  
  
" Kau tetap berada di waktu yang sama, hanya kau dipindahkan ke tempat yang jauh dari tempat tinggalmu oleh Crystal Sword. "  
  
Mulut Harry membentuk huruf 'O', lalu ia mengangguk, " omong-omong tentang Crystal Sword, tadi benda itu terbang ke mana? "  
  
" Crystal Sword selalu terbang jauh untuk mencari iblis lain dan orang terpilih selanjutnya setelah membunuh iblis. "  
  
" Aku mengerti. Bisakah aku hanya ber-disapparate saja untuk kembali ke rumahku? "  
  
" Kurasa tidak, karena jaraknya terlalu jauh. Aku akan membantumu. Ayo ke pondokku. ", Harry lalu mengikuti Olaf ke pondoknya sekali lagi.  
  
" Aku akan membuat teleporting potion. Kau akan bisa kembali ke rumahmu dalam sekejap. Tunggu saja. ", kata Olaf sesampainya di rumah.  
  
" Baiklah. ", Harry duduk di sofa lalu melihat sekitar rumah itu, kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, " oh ya, tadi Ron mengatakan kalau dia masih punya misi. I wonder, misi apa ya? "  
  
" Kalau itu, jelas aku tak tahu. Setelah semua ini, aku sudah tak ada hubungannya lagi. Aku berterima kasih banyak padamu Harry atas bantuanmu menghancurkan Haela, walau kau harus bersedih karena temanmu itu sudah menjadi penyihir jahat. "  
  
" Sudahlah Olaf, aku senang bisa membantumu. Sekarang yang kupikirkan adalah Ron, Hermione, dan James. Aku tak tahu apakah James sudah sadar atau belum, dan aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Hermione sekarang. Dan Ron, aku harus mencarinya. "  
  
Olaf tersenyum, " sekali lagi terima kasih, Harry. Potionnya sudah hampir selesai, tinggal beberapa bahan lagi, maka kau bisa meminumnya dan kembali pulang ke rumahmu. "  
  
" Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Buat saja potion itu, kalau kau sampai salah membuatnya, aku bisa berabe. ", Harry tertawa kecil, diikuti Olaf. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Olaf menyerahkan potion yang sudah dibuatnya.  
  
" Ini potionnya sudah jadi. Minumlah, dan konsentrasi pikirkan rumahmu, segala yang kau rindukan di dalamnya. "  
  
Sebelum Harry menenggak potion itu, Harry berpesan pada Olaf dulu, " jaga dirimu baik-baik, terima kasih untuk pengalaman tak terlupakan ini. Mungkin aku tak akan bertemu kau lagi, atau mungkin masih bisa. Bila suatu hari nanti kita saling membutuhkan lagi, hubungi aku. Aku bekerja di kementrian sihir departemen misteri. "  
  
" Baiklah, Harry. Apapun maumu. Sekarang berhati-hatilah dalam perjalananmu pulang, semoga berhasil dan terima kasih lagi, Harry, atas semuanya. "  
  
Harry hanya tersenyum, lalu menenggak potion tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing yang tak tertahankan, rasanya ingin pingsan saja. Kemudian ia tergeletak di sofa tadi. Harry serasa berada di pusaran air yang akan menelannya hidup-hidup. Harry terus berputar-putar, dan dia hanya bisa menahan napasnya sambil menyilangkan kedua jarinya berharap agar selamat. Harry merasa dirinya baru saja dilempar dari tempat ketinggian 20 meter, untungnya dia mendarat di tempat empuk.  
  
" Harry!! ", terdengar suara seorang gadis cemas, Harry seperti mengenalnya. Harry hanya mengeluh, memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Akhirnya, Harry sampai juga ke tujuannya. ** 


	6. Arriving Back

Arriving Back  
  
[pic]  
  
" Harry, kamu nggak apa-apa? ", kali ini Harry memperhatikan gadis itu dengan cermat, tapi susah karena pandangannya samar.  
  
" Her.. Hermione? ", tanya Harry pelan.  
  
" Yah, it's me! Masa kamu lupa sih? "  
  
" Ugh.. ", Harry berusaha bangkit, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena kepalanya masih pusing dan dia memegangi kepalanya kini, " efek potion itu kuat banget sih. "  
  
" Kamu baru minum potion apa, Harry? Kamu dari mana aja sih? ", Hermione bertanya cemas.  
  
" Sabar, Hermione. Aku harus menunggu pusingku ini hilang dulu baru aku cerita semuanya. "  
  
" Baiklah, aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu yang hangat, tunggu di sini. ", Hermione berlari ke dapur dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian membawa secangkir minuman hangat di tangannya.  
  
" Ini minumannya, minumnya pelan-pelan saja. ", Hermione menyerahkan cangkir itu pada Harry dan Harry menyeruputnya pelan-pelan.  
  
" Thanks, Hermione. Minumannya enak. "  
  
" Sekarang sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja. Besok saja kau ceritakan padaku. Ok? Kau kelihatan capek banget sih. "  
  
" Yah, aku akan tidur saja. Rasanya badanku ini seperti mau lepas satu per satu saja. "  
  
Hermione tersenyum geli, " Ada-ada saja kamu. Ayo, kuantar ke kamarmu. ", Hermione memapah Harry menunju ke kamarnya. Setelah Harry merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, Hermione menuju kamar tamu dan tidur juga. **  
  
Harry tiba di suatu tempat, gelap dan dingin. Harry berjalan pelan, karena takut menabrak sesuatu. Kemudian ia menemukan pintu yang sedikit terbuka, jadi cahaya di dalamnya bisa sedikit terlihat. Harry mendekati pintu itu, lalu didengarnya suara-suara berbicara.  
  
" Kita harus segera menemukan benda itu, bila tidak tamatlah riwayat kita. Master pasti akan membunuh kita. ", kata suara yang kecil dan bergetar.  
  
" Aku tahu. Parchment of Evil sangat penting bagi Master, jika kita tidak menemukannya segera mungkin Master akan murka. Ingat, kemarin dia tiba di kamp kita dedngan marah-marah. Kupikir dia akan kembali dengan membawa Parchment of Evil. ", kata suara kedua yang sedikit besar seperti suara orang gemuk. Harry semakin merapatkan telinganya di pintu untuk endengarkan mereka dengan seksama.  
  
" Bukankah Master bilang dia akan mencari seorang istri? "  
  
" Memang, aku rasa dia sudah menikah, tapi yang dia nikahi bukan sembarang perempuan tapi penyihir hitam. Karena kulihat kemarin Master sudah bisa membuat retakan di lantai setiap dia berjalan, aku rasa kekuatannya sudah bertambah. "  
  
" Benar juga. "  
  
" Malam ini malam terakhir kita untuk bersantai, besok kita harus kerja keras mencari Parchment of Evil. "  
  
" Yap. ", Harry mengintip pelan ke dalam ruangan itu. Dia tidak melihat ada makhluk apapun di dalamnya. Harry memperhatikan di dalam ruangan tersebut, tak terlihat benda-benda yang spesial. Hanya ada perapian, dua buah sofa, sebuah meja kecil, dan sebuah lemari. Harry tanpa terasa sedikit demi sedikit mulai memasuki ruangan itu. Harry pikir, siapa tadi yang berbicara. Mereka membicarakan tentang Parchment of Evil, Master, entah apa lagi. Sepertinya hal-hal itu penting sekali. Dan entah siapa atau apa yang dimaksud dalam pembicaraan itu. Tiba-tiba ruangan tempat Harry berdiri itu kini mulai menjauh, Harry mulai menjauhi pintu itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, Harry terus masuk dalam kegelapan yang dingin dan kelam.  
  
Saat itu pula, Harry terbangun di tempat tidurnya dengan bersimbah keringat.  
  
" Phew! What a dream! Kenapa sudah beberapa hari ini aku terus mengingat mimpiku ya? ", Harry bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melihat jam dindingnya, tepat pukul 06 pagi.  
  
" God! Aku terlambat! ", Harry bergegas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, masuk ke kamar mandi hanya untuk menggosok giginya dan buang air, lalu dia mengganti baju tidurnya. Buru-buru ia keluar kamar dan hampir bertabrakan dengan Hermione yang membawa sebuah piring dengan dua telur di atasnya.  
  
" Watch out! Harry, kamu jalan hati-hati dong! ", Protes Hermione.  
  
" Sorry, ", Harry memandangi Hermione, " kenapa kamu masih pakai piyama? Kita sudah terlmbat! "  
  
" Terlambat? Terlambat apa maksudmu? ", Hermione lalu segera menyadari bahwa yang dimaksud Harry terlambat adalah masuk kerja, " oh, terlambat ke Kementrian Sihir maksudmu? " Hermione tertawa kecil.  
  
" Kenapa kau malah tertawa, ayo cepat ganti bajumu. ", perintah Harry.  
  
" Tidak mau. Sudahlah Harry, kamu jangan berpikir pekerjaan dulu, sekarang kan hari minggu, ", Hermione menahan tawanya, " waktu santai kita, jadi ayo makan dulu. "  
  
" Minggu? "  
  
" Uh-huh. ", Hermione menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya dan menaruh piring berisi telur di meja makan.  
  
Wajah Harry memerah padam, " aku tak tahu kalau sekarang minggu. Duh, malunya aku. "  
  
Hermione cuma tersenyum, " duduklah di sini, Harry. Kita nikmati sarapan sambil kau menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi selama kau pergi. "  
  
Harry duduk di kursi lalu mengambil sepotong roti di meja makan lalu mengunyahnya, " akfhu.. vertemu Ron. "  
  
" Telan dulu dong, Harry. Pelan-pelan saja. "  
  
Harry menelan rotinya, " begini, kristal kemarin itu ternyata sebuah pedang. Namanya Crystal Sword, pedang itu menuntunku ke sebuah hutan. Di sana aku bertemu Ron yang ternyata menikahi seorang iblis. ", Harry berhenti sebentar, " aku benar-benar tak percaya, ternyata Ron punya kekuatan jahat, Hermione. Lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang penyihir bernama Olaf, dia mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang terpilih untuk menghancurkan Haela. Haela adalah iblis yang dinikahi Ron itu. Sebenarnya aku sendiri bingung, kenapa semua itu harus terjadi. Kau tahu Hermione, ternyata Ronlah yang telah membunuh witch itu di mansionnya, dia membunuh witch itu untuk menyerap kekuatannya. "  
  
" Aku benar-benar tak percaya, " Hermione memegangi dahinya, " Ron benar-benar telah berubah. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi jahat, Harry. Dan kini, dia hobi membunuh witches untuk menyerap kekuatan mereka, untuk apa sih? "  
  
" Waktu itu kalo tidak salah dia bilang dia menginginkan kekuatan lebih untuk menguasai alam semesta, selain itu dia juga ingin mendapatkan ... apa ya? Oh ya, Parchment of Evil! ", setelah Harry menyebutkan nama itu, mendadak ia ingat akan mimpinya.  
  
" Ada apa, Harry? "  
  
" Tidak, Parchment of Evil itu, aku ingat. "  
  
" Ingat apa? "  
  
" Parchment of Evil itu, aku baru saja memimpikannya semalam. Aku mendengar dua orang berbicara mengenai Parchment of Evil, lalu mereka membicarakan tentang master mereka yang baru saja menikah. "  
  
Mata Hermione membelalak, " mungkinkah, mungkinkah semua itu ada hubungannya dengan Ron? "  
  
" Mungkin saja. "  
  
" Harry, aku rasa kau dan Ron terus dipertemukan lewat mimpi. Kau tahu apa maksudnya semua ini? "  
  
" Aku tak tahu. Mungkin saja. "  
  
" Harry, kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Kita harus mencari tahuu penyebab semua ini, kenapa kau terus diberi mimpi-mimpi tentang Ron ataupun yang berhubungan dengannya. "  
  
" Ya, tapi bagaimana? ", Harry dan Hermione sama-sama diam, rupanya memikirkan cara menyelidiki hal ini.  
  
" Sudahlah, aku menyerah kalau untuk memikirkan bagaimana mengetahui permulaan dari hubungan mimpiku dengan Ron. ", kata Harry akhirnya.  
  
" Ah, Harry, kita tidak boleh menyerah dong. Kau tahu, dulu James selalu bilang kalau kita tidak boleh menyerah pada sesuatu hal, tidak selama masih ada cara untuk berjuang. ", Hermione mengeluh.  
  
" James! ", Harry tiba-tiba berteriak.  
  
" A..ada apa? Harry! Kau ini mengagetkanku saja, jangan tahu-tahu teriak gitu dong. ", protes Hermione.  
  
" Maaf, tapi mendadak aku ingat James. Kau tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? "  
  
" Ya ampun. Semalam kemarin aku tak melakukan apapun kecuali menunggumu kembali. Akhirnya, kau kembali juga.. Aku juga belum tahu perkembangannya James. Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguknya sekarang? "  
  
" Aku setuju. Kita ke sana sekarang? "  
  
" Ya. Aku ganti baju dulu ya? "  
  
" Iya, cepatlah. ", Harry ingat perkamen yang dulu digenggam James, " jangan lupa bawa perkamen yang dulu dipegang James! ", teriak Harry ketika Hermione sudah masuk ke kamarnya.  
  
" Iya! ", balas Hermione teriak juga.  
  
Kemudian Hermione keluar dari kamarnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Harry segera mengajak Hermione untuk berangkat ke St. Mungo's.  
  
Ketika sampai, mereka segera menuju kamar James untuk menemuinya. Tapi sayang, saat mereka berada di kamar James, James tak ada di tempat tidurnya.  
  
" Hermione, kau tahu di mana James? Kenapa dia tak ada di tempat tidurnya? Kita tidak salah kamar kan? ", tanya Harry cemas.  
  
" Aku tak tahu, Harry, aku tak tahu. Kau jangan bertanya begitu, aku jadi cemas nih. "  
  
" Tenang, kita tanya pada matron saja. ", Harry segera keluar untuk mencari matron. Lalu ditemuinya seorang.  
  
" Miss, Anda tahu di mana pasien kamar 313? James Harold namanya. "  
  
" Oh, pasien di kamar itu sedang berada di taman. Dia baru saja sadar dari bekunya dini hari kemarin. ", jawab matron itu.  
  
" Oh. Terima kasih, Miss. ", matron itu mengangguk lalu Harry meninggalkannya, kembali ke Hermione.  
  
" Hermione? ", tanya Harry ketika kembali ke kamarnya James.  
  
" Ya, Harry. Aku di sini. ", rupanya Hermione sedang meneliti perkamen yang dulu digenggam James, " bagaimana James? "  
  
" James, ternyata dia sudah sadar. Sekarang ada di taman, kata seorang matron tadi. "  
  
" Oh, benarkah? Berita yang sungguh menyenangkan. Ayo kita temui James! ", ajak Hermione. Kelihatannya Hermione begitu gembira dengan sadarnya James dari beku. Kemudian mereka berdua segera menuju ke taman di mana James berada.  
  
Hermione melihat James duduk di sebuah bangku kayu, lalu Hermione memanggil James. James menoleh, tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangannya, Hermione dan Harry membalasnya. Hermione berlari kecil ke arah James.  
  
" James, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah baikan ya? Kapan sih sadarmu? Kita berdua kangen banget sama kamu. ", Hermione duduk di samping James sambil bertanya berbagai pertanyaan. James hanya bisa tersenyum dan memerah wajahnya.  
  
" Hermione, dia baru saja sadar, kamu jangan terlalu banyak bertanya. Bisa-bisa dia pusing, lalu beku lagi. Kau mau menanggungnya? ", potong Harry.  
  
" Ya nggak dong. James, jawab dong? ", jawab Hermione.  
  
" Mmh.. yah, aku baru saja sadar kemarin tengah malam. Saat aku bangun, rasanya badanku pegal sekali. Soalnya, rasanya seperti bertahun- tahun nggak mengerakkan badan. ", James akhirnya bicara.  
  
" Wah, badan pegal ya? Aku kasih potion anti capek mau ya? James, cerita dong apa yang sudah terjadi. ", mendadak wajah Hermione menjadi serius. Harry yang mendengar pertanyaan Hermione pada James jadi teringat juga.  
  
" Benar, James. Katakan apa yang terjadi. ", Harry menimpali.  
  
" Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa aku menjadi korban. Okay, waktu itu aku datang pagi-pagi sekali ke kantor Harry. Aku ingin menemuimu, tapi ternyata kau belum datang. ", James menoleh pada Harry, " kemudian aku menemukan sebuah kiriman aneh di meja Harry. Kupikir, apa salahnya dibuka. "  
  
" James! It's rude to open someone else's package! Apalagi kau belum izin pada Harry. ", Hermione memarahi James. James cuma bisa nyengir.  
  
" Sudahlah, Hermione. Tidak apa-apa. Teruskan ceritanya, James. ", Harry membela James.  
  
" Aku teruskan. Maaf, Harry. ", James memasang wajah memelas dan Harry hanya tersenyum, " aku membuka kiriman itu. Saat kubuka, cuma ada satu perkamen yang jelek sekali dan kosong. Waktu aku sedang meneliti perkamen itu, tiba-tiba datang seseorang berjubah coklat tua dan mengenakan kerudungnya. Aku merasakan ada aura jahat di sekitarnya. Lalu dia berbicara, dia mengatakan dia menginginkan perkamen yang aku pegang. Aku pikir, untuk apa dia menginginkan perkamen kosong seperti itu. Dia malah membentakku untuk cepat memberikan perkamen itu. Aku bilang, itu bukan milikku ataupun miliknya, itu milik Harry. Dia semakin marah lalu dia memantraiku dan beberapa detik kemudian aku tak sadar diri. Aku sungguh beruntung masih mengingat semua itu. ", James mengambil napas dalam-dalam.  
  
" Apakah kamu bisa melihat wajahnya saat itu? ", tanya Harry.  
  
" Tidak. Dia menutupinya dengan kerudung jubahnya. Tapi aku yakin dia seorang laki-laki. Memangnya kenapa? ", jawab James.  
  
" Aku rasa aku tahu siapa yang melakukan hal itu terhadapmu. ", kata Harry.  
  
" Benarkah? ", tanya James dan Hermione hampir bersamaan.  
  
" Iya. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya. "  
  
" Siapa, Harry? ", tanya Hermione cemas.  
  
" Aku rasa kau sudah tahu siapa pelakunya, Hermione. "  
  
" Apa? Aku nggak ngerti maksudmu. ", Hermione bertanya dengan bingung.  
  
" Well, it's Ron, Hermione. ", jawab Harry. ** 


	7. Attack of the Dark Power

Attack of The Dark Power  
  
[pic]  
  
Seorang bertubuh tinggi memasuki sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan pengap. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena dia memakai kerudung di jubah hitamnya. Di ruangan itu hanya terdapat sebuah meja, kursi, dan sebuah lemari. Orang itu membuka lemari dan mengambil sebuah kotak kayu. Orang itu membuka kerudungnya, dan terlihat wajah Ron yang tak berekspresi.  
  
Ron duduk di kursi dan membuka kotak itu. Isi kotak itu hanya sebuah athame. Gagang athame itu terbuat dari emas murni, dan di ujung gagangnya terdapat kepala tengkorak kecil.  
  
Ron memandanginya sebentar, lalu menyelipkannya di balik jubahnya. Setelah itu dia mengembalikan kotak kayu itu ke lemari dan keluar dari ruangan pengap itu.  
  
Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, Ron langsung menghilang.  
  
Kemudian terlihat seorang wizard tua mengenakan jubah biru tua dengan seekor kucing di sampingnya. Wizard ini kemudian masuk ke ruangan yang sama dengan yang dimasuki Ron tadi.  
  
Wizard ini membuka lemari dan mengambil kotak kayu yang sama yang diambil Ron tadi. Saat dibuka, isinya sudah tidak ada.  
  
" Ini tidak mungkin! Ke mana athame peninggalan ayahku? ", jeritnya.  
  
Kucing di belakangnya mengeong lalu berbicara, " Meong! Siapa yang bisa mengambil athame suci seperti itu? Meong! "  
  
" Aku tak tahu, Lady. Aku tak tahu. ", wizard itu mengeluh dan duduk di kursi.  
  
Kucing itu mengeong dan berbicara lagi, " Meong! Kalan, kita tidak akan bisa membantu yang terpilih untuk menghancurkan perkamen terkutuk itu. Meong! ", kelihatannya kucing itu hanya bisa bicara setiap setelah mengeong dan berhenti pada meongan berikutnya.  
  
" Aku tahu, Lady. Dan bila kita menghancurkan perkamen terkutuk itu, kita bisa mengembalikanmu pada bentukmu semula. ", balas Kalan, wizard itu.  
  
" Meong! Aku memang menginginkan beranimagus menjadi kucing, tapi jadi begini akhirnya. Meong! "  
  
" Lady, kali ini aku membuat keputusan. Aku akan menemui yang terpilih itu. Baaimanapun juga, ini sudah di luar kendali kita. Athame yang hilang itu satu-satunya athame yang bisa membangkitkan kekuatan perkamen itu jika dilebur bersama. Tapi athame itu juga bisa merobek perkamen itu dengan mudah dan menghancurkan kekuatah hitam di dalamnya. Bagaimana, apakah kau mau mencari yang terpilih bersamaku? ", tanya Kalan pada Lady.  
  
" Meong! Tentu saja aku mau. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi mengembalikan hidupku seperti semula. Meong! ", jawab Lady dengan semangat.  
  
Kalan bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menggendong Lady dan ber- disapparate dari ruangan itu. **  
  
" Hati-hati, 'Mione! Menjauhlah! ", teriak James pada Hermione lalu kuali berisi potion di depan mereka meledak tapi tidak begitu keras. Ruang tamu Hermione jadi lebih kotor dari sebelumnya.  
  
" I told you what.. ", kata James pada Hermione.  
  
" Iya.. iya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tak apa-apa kan? Harry, mana jamur bersisik-nya? ", teriak Hermione.  
  
" Ini jamurnya, sudah pas kan ukurannya? ", Harry tergopoh-gopoh datang sambil membawa semangkuk jamur bersisik yang sudah dipotong dadu.  
  
" Yap. Sekarang kamu masukkan satu-persatu ke dalam kuali, dan hati- hati kalau tidak bisa-bisa meledak. ", perintah Hermione.  
  
" Haruskah aku? ", tanya Harry dengan wajah cemberut.  
  
" Yah, siapa lagi? "  
  
" Ah, baiklah.. ", jawab Harry dengan malas. Ketika Harry melempar sebuah jamur ke dalam kuali, kualinya langsung berdesis dan bergemuruh tapi tak meledak. Harry melompat menjauh karena kaget.  
  
" Harry! Jangan dilempar. Seharusnya kau masukkan pada jarak dekat, justru tidak akan mendesis. Masa harus aku terus sih yang melakukannya? ", protes Hermione lalu merebut mangkuk yang dipegang Harry. Hermione memasukkan jamurnya satu-persatu.  
  
Harry dan James hanya bisa mengangkat bahu karena begitulah Hermione, menyuruh orang melakukan pekerjaan yang sebenarnya dia sendiri bisa melakukannya.  
  
Tiba-tiba langit-langit di belakang Harry runtuh, Harry langsung melompat menghindari runtuhan. James yang di dekat Harry secara otomatis juga menghindar.  
  
Seseorang dengan jubah biru tua terjatuh dari langit-langit itu sambil menggendong seekor kucing siam.  
  
Harry, James, Hermione (melupakan jamur-jamurnya) mengeluarkan tongkat-masing-masing.  
  
Wizard itu (muggle tidak memakai jubah di siang bolong dan tidak terlempar dari atap.) bangkit. Kucing yang digendongnya diturunkan, dan ajaibnya kucing itu baik-baik saja.  
  
" Siapa kau? ", tanya James pada wizard itu. Wizard itu membersihkan jubahnya dari debu lalu melihat ke arah James.  
  
Wizard itu tersenyum, " Namaku Kalan Kalioff. Dan kucing ini adalah Lady Lamiere. Kami mencari yang terpilih untuk menghancurkan Parchment of Evil. Dan sepertinya, kami sudah menemukan orangnya. "  
  
Harry, James, dan Hermione terlihat bingung.  
  
" Apa maksudmu.. Kalioff? ", tanya Harry heran.  
  
" Sepertinya belum jelas ya? Aku mencari yang terpilih, orang yang dipilih untuk menghancurkan Parchment of Evil. Dan Kalau tidak salah, dulu aku telah mengirimkan Parchment of Evil itu kepada seseorang bernama Harry Potter. Yang mana di antara kalian bernama Harry Potter? ", jawab Kalan.  
  
Harry menoleh pada kedua temannya. Hermione sudah memasang tampang cemas di wajahnya, tapi Harry tetap akan jujur, " akulah Harry Potter. "  
  
Kalan kembali tersenyum, " Tidak heran, kau memang pantas menjadi yang terpilih. Boleh aku tahu dimana perkamen itu sekarang? "  
  
Harry mengernyit tak mengerti, tapi ia tak peduli.  
  
" Aku menyimpannya. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu? ", ujar Harry.  
  
" Tentu saja. ", cara bicaranya mirip dengan Dumbledore yang selalu tenang dan bijaksana.  
  
" Kenapa kau mengirimkannya padaku? Apa maksudnya dengan mengirimkan perkamen seperti itu kepadaku? ", Harry bertanya dengan sedikit emosi.  
  
" Meong! Kalan tidak bermaksud jahat kepadamu, kok. Dia cuma ingin bantuanmu. Meong! ", tiba-tiba Lady berbicara. Hal ini membuat Hermione terpekik, dan James memandangnya terbengong-bengong.  
  
" Kau.. bisa bicara? ", tanya Harry sedikit terkejut.  
  
" Meong! Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku sebenarnya adalah penyihir, tapi perkamen terkutuk itulah yang membuatku begini. Meong! ", jawab Lady.  
  
Harry tampak terkejut dengan kata-kata Lady, tapi Kalan langsung memotong, " yang sebenarnya adalah seorang penyihir jahat yang menciptakan perkamen itu kemudian mengutuk Lady untuk menjadi kucing yang bisa berbicara selamanya, kecuali perkamen itu dihancurkan maka Lady bisa kembali menjadi penyihir normal. "  
  
" Bagaimana, bila ternyata kekuatan jahat di dalamnya bisa dibangkitkan? ", kali ini Hermione membuka mulutnya.  
  
" Bila itu terjadi, maka.. ", Kalan menoleh pada Lady yang menatapnya tajam dengan mata birunya, " terpaksa Lady menjadi penyihir hitam. Karena sesungguhnya, bila perkamen itu telah dibangkitkan kekuatan hitamnya, maka semua orang yang terkena kutukan penyihir yang menciptakan perkamen itu maupun yang berhubungan secara langsung dengan perkamen itu akan menjadi pengikut kekuatan gelap. "  
  
Hermione hampir terpekik, " Harry, bagaimana bila Ron akan terus selamanya menjadi pengikut kekuatan gelap? "  
  
" Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? ", tanya James yang akhirnya juga ikut bicara.  
  
" Tentu saja aku berpikiran seperti itu, Ron kan mengejar perkamen itu. Tentu saja kelak ia akan terus menjadi pengikut kekuatan gelap jika dia berhasil membangkitkan kekuatan jahat di dalamnya. Dan kita.. kita akan kehilangan dia selamanya. ", Hermione terisak.  
  
" Tenanglah, Hermione. ", James memeluk Hermione dan menenangkannya.  
  
" Hermione benar sekali lagi, James. Tindakan kita ini terlalu lamban untuk menghalangi Ron mencapai tujuannya. ", ujar Harry.  
  
" Bagaimana jika kami menawarkan bantuan? ", tanya Kalan. Harry, Hermione, dan James menoleh padanya.  
  
" Bantuan? ", tanya James heran.  
  
" Meong! Iya, bantuan. Masa kalian tidak ingin menerima ketulusan kami? Meong! ", jawab Lady.  
  
Harry menunduk, lalu dia mengajak kedua temannya untuk berunding dahulu.  
  
" Beri kamu waktu sebentar untuk membicarakan masalah ini. ", ujar Harry.  
  
Kalan tersenyum dan memandang mereka bertiga dengan mata hijau-nya yang mirip dengan mata Harry.  
  
" Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk segera menaruhh kepercayaan padaku. Aku patut menerima ketidakpercayaan, karena aku telah membuat kalian terjerumus pada masalah serius ini. ", kata Kalan dengan bijaksana.  
  
" Terima kasih, kami permisi dahulu. Kalian di sini saja, tapi kumohon, jangan menyentuh barang apapun. ", tukas Hermione sedikit tegas.  
  
Kalan mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti orang yang beru ditodong, " aku janji takkan menyentuh apapun. Benarkan Lady? "  
  
Lady hanya mengeong lalu memanjakan kepalanya dengan mengeluskannya pada kaki Kalan.  
  
Kemudian Harry, Hermione, dan James masuk ke dapur yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu. Mereka bertiga merapat supaya bisikan Harry tidak bisa didengarkan Kalan dan Lady.  
  
" Begini, aku tidak mengenal mereka dan kalian pasti juga kan? Masalahnya, kita ingin menghadapi Ron sendirian karena kita takut jika kita minta bantuan orang lain maka bisa saja mereka tak sengaja melukai Ron padahal bukan itu yang kita inginkan bukan? ", ulas Harry panjang lebar. Hermione dan James hanya bisa mengangguk dan mendengarkan ucapan Harry.  
  
" Kedua, kita memang tak tahu apa-apa. Bagaimana cara menarik kekuatan dalam perkamen itu atau menghancurkannya, ataupun menyelamatkan Ron. Benarkan? Sekarang aku jadi bingung, apakah kita harus benar-benar menerima bantuan mereka? Kita memang butuh bantuan mereka untuk alasan kedua. Tapi di lain pihak, kita lebih menginginkan melakukan sendiri. Bagaimana menurut kalian? ", Harry menanyakan pendapat kedua temannya.  
  
" Hmm, menurutku.. kita harus menerima bantuan dari mereka. Pertama, waktu kita munngkin sudah sangat sedikit untuk menyelamatkan Ron. Kedua, hanya mereka yang tahu cara menghancurkan perkamen itu dan cara menyelamatkan Ron. ", usul James.  
  
" Hey, jadi kau mengabaikan keinginanku ya? Maksudku, keinginan aku dan Harry. ", bantah Hermione.  
  
" 'Mione, ini bukan saatnya kita berdebat tentang keinginan kita yang egois itu. Ayolah, demi Ron. Kita sesekali juga perlu bantuan orang lain kan? ", sesaat Harry hening, " setelah kupikir-pikir. Selamanya kita tidak akan bertindak sendiri. Hasil yang ada hanyalah kecerobohan dari tindakan kita yang egois ini. Percayalah 'Mione, dengan bantuan dari orang lain, kita akan lebih berhasil dan mendapat hasil yang maksimal. " Wajah Harry menjadi lebih cerah, mata hijaunya berbinar-binar seakan memberi Hermione semangat untuk percaya pada kata-katanya.  
  
" So? Maksudmu? ", tanya Hermione masih belum mengerti. Wajahnya berkerut-kerut jadi aneh.  
  
" Maksudku, aku setuju dengan James. ", Hermione langsung menunjukkan wajah setengah marah karena terkejut dengan keputusan Harry, " tapi! Ada tapinya, kita akan berhati-hati. Hm, setelah kuingat-ingat, aku pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. "  
  
" De ja vu, Harry? ", tanya James.  
  
" Bukan, 'Mione, kau ingat kejadian aku terbawa Crystal Sword? ", Hermione mengangguk tapi masih dengan wajah marah, " waktu itu aku bertemu dengan seorang wizard yang tak kukenal. Dia memintaku untuk membantunya menghancurkan Haela, iblis yang dinikahi Ron waktu itu. Dan, aku mempercayainya. Buktinya, ia adalah wizard yang baik-baik. Sampai sekarang aku tak apa-apa. ", Harry menjelaskan panjang lebar.  
  
Hermione berusaha mengingat-ingat cerita Harry. Belum selesai mengingat, James sudah memotong.  
  
" Kalau begitu, apa salahnya kita melakukan hal yang sama dengan Harry, 'Mione? Mempercayai seseorang adalah salah satu cara agar kita dipercayai orang. ", James mengedip nakal pada Hermione. Hermione yang masih marah itu tidak jadi marah, malah pipinya memerah karena diberi kedipan oleh James.  
  
" Sekali lagi aku setuju dengan James. Bagaimana denganmu, 'Mione? ", tanya Harry pada Hermione.  
  
Hermione terlihat masih menimbang-nimbang jawaban. Tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap, tanda setuju dengan keputusan tersebut. Harry menjulurkan tangan kanannya di tegah-tengah mereka bertiga, James menaruh tangan kanannya di atasnya, dan Hermione menaruh tangannya di atas James. James menghitung sampai 3 lalu mereka melepaskan tumpukan tangan itu di udara.  
  
Belum selesai mereka bersorak karena semangat persatuan mereka, tiba- tiba terdengar suara ledakan dari ruang tamu. Rasa cemas muncul di wajah mereka bertiga. Apa yang sedang terjadi?  
  
" Ada apa di ruang tamu? ", tanya Harry.  
  
Hermione menjawabnya, " kau tanya aku? "  
  
" Tidak, aku tanya pada James. ", di sela-sela keseriusan Harry masih bisa bercanda. James menahan tawanya, sedang Hermione menggeram sebal. Tapi akhirnya mereka bertiga mengendap-endap mendekati ruang tamu.  
  
Mereka merapat ke dinding dan mengintip ke ruang tamu. Di sana Kalan dan Lady masih berdiri menunggu. Tapi mereka melihat raut wajah Kalan sudah berubah menjadi cemas, entah dengan Lady (bagaimana bisa menafsirkan ekspresi wajah kucing?).  
  
Mereka mengintip ke arah tatapan mata Kalan dan Lady. Di depan mereka berdua berdiri sosok tinggi, tegap berjubah hitam. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena memakai kerudung pada jubahnya. Penasaran dengan sosok itu, Harry, Hermione, dan James mendekatkan telinga mereka dengan dinding yang lebih dekat dengan sosok tegap itu.  
  
Kemudian sosok itu berbicara, " katakan padaku di mana perkamen itu. " Sosok itu berbicara dengan suara yang lemah, tak berirama dan sangat datar. Harry, Hermione, dan James hampir tak bisa mengenali suara itu jika sosok itu tak segera membuka kerudungnya.  
  
" Aku tak memilikinya lagi. Lagipula, apa perlumu dengan perkamen itu? ", Kalan dengan beraninya berkata menantang pada sosok itu.  
  
" Hm, begitu ya? (So desu ka? =) ", suaranya kini lebih berirama, tapi berirama sinis. Lalu sosok itu membuka kerudungnya perlahan sampai seluruh wajah pucat dan tak berekspresinya kelihatan.  
  
Hermione hampir memekik melihat sosok itu, Ron. Harry menahannya dengan menutup mulutnya. James hanya bisa mengelus dada. Harry memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka lebih cermat.  
  
" Aku menginginkan Parchment of Evil. Dan aku ingin menguasainya. Aku harus memilikinya, dan ini untuk kepentingan dunia. ", kata Ron sinis.  
  
" Kepentingan dunia katamu? Maksudnya kehancuran dunia? Kau tahu, perkamen itu hanya membawa malapetaka. Karena itu aku akan menghancurkannya. ", Kalan masih berani menentang Ron dengan kata-kata.  
  
Lady mengeong, " Kalan, tahan emosimu. Dia lebih senang jika emosimu terpancing sampai kau mengatakan di mana perkamen itu. Meong! "  
  
Ron mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lady, " hh, magical cat. Kau bisa bicara, tentu saja. Tapi kau hanya bisa mengganggu saja. Terima ini! " Ron mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan melontarkan mantra tak-sadarkan-diri pada Lady.  
  
Lady terpental, untungnya mendarat di atas sofa. Ron memasukkan kembali tongkatnya ke dalam jubahnya. Hermione tak tahan melihat seekor kucing (eh, manusia deng.) diperlakukan seenaknya seperti itu. Tubuhnya ingin menyelamatkan Lady, tapi Harry masih menahannya dan mengingatkannya untuk tidak bertindak gegabah. Hermione menahan emosinya, tadinya ia sudah setengah berdiri ingin menyelamatkan Lady tapi diurungkannya dan kembali jongkok.  
  
" Kau tak berhak melakukan itu! Dia tetaplah makhluk hidup, jangan perlakukan seenaknya! ", bentak Kalan pada Ron.  
  
" Aku tak peduli dia makhluk hidup atau bukan, yang penting dia adalah benalu yang harus disingkirkan. ", Ron membantah dengan kata-kata yang kasar sekali.  
  
Kalan menggeram, Ron hanya tersenyum sinis.  
  
" Sekarang katakan di mana perkamen itu! ", mendadak wajah Ron menjadi lebih seram. Kali ini wajahnya menyeringai tajam, tidak sepucat sebelumnya.  
  
Kalan harus mengakui bahwa dia sedikit gemetar karena dia hanya sendirian menghadapi Ron.  
  
" Walaupun kau memiliki perkamen itu, kau takkan bisa melakukan apapun pada benda itu. ", Kalan masih bisa mengeluarkan sisa-sisa keberaniannya.  
  
" Maksudmu, aku harus memiliki benda yang bisa menggabungkan kekuatan perkamen itu? Seperti.. ", Ron mengeluarkan sebuah pisau belati dari balik jubahnya, sepertinya sebuah athame, " ini? "  
  
Kalan terkejut, wajahnya pucat pasi.  
  
" Dari mana.. dari mana kau dapatkan athame itu? ", Kalan bertanya dengan rasa terkejut.  
  
Ron tersenyum sinis, " aku mengambilnya dari gudangmu. Memangnya kau pikir dengan menyembunyikan benda ini di tempat seperti itu membuat aku terkecoh? Ckck.. tidak ada yang bisa mengecohku. Aku tahu kalau benda ini masih bisa dihubungkan dengan Parchment of Evil. "  
  
Kalan menggeram marah.  
  
Harry yang mendengarkan perkataan Ron menjadi murka. Memangnya dia makhluk paling sempurna di hidup ini apa? Harry bangkit dari jongkoknya dan memunculkan diri di depan Ron.  
  
" Ron! ", teriaknya. ** 


	8. Final Battle

Final Battle  
  
[pic]  
  
Ron menoleh ke arah Harry. Wajahnya memandang benci dan tidak suka ketika melihat Harry. Mungkin ia ingat kejadian di hutan waktu itu. Hermione yang masih di balik dinding bersama James hanyabisa mengharap bahwa Harry tidak apa-apa dengan tindakan gegabahnya. (Hermione menggerutu memprotes Harry yang tadi mencegahnya bertindak gegabah, sekarang di sendiri bersikap seperti itu.)  
  
" Hentikan, Ron! ", teriaknya sekali lagi pada Ron.  
  
Ron berjalan pelan mendekati Harry. Harry tidak merasa gentar, dia malah juga mendekati Ron.  
  
Ron berhenti pada langkah ketiga. Tinggal dua langkah lagi dia bisa berdiri sangat dekat dengan Harry. Harry juga menghentikan langkahnya ketika Ron berhenti.  
  
" Kau! ", geramnya sambil menuding Harry. Harry menegapkan postur tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Seperti gaya menantang.  
  
" Kau adalah makhluk pertama di dunia ini yang akan kuhabisi setelah aku berhasil memunculkan kekuatan kegelapan dari Parchment of Evil. ", kata Ron bengis.  
  
" Oh ya? Coba saja kalau kau mengerti caranya. ", Harry membalas perkataan Ron dengan jawaban yang santai tapi membuat Ron marah.  
  
Ron menggeram marah. Ia langsung mengeluarkan tongkatnya lagi dan mengeluarkan mantra kutukan tak termaafkan pada Harry. Harry menhindar. Kalan yang tak jauh dari situ segera melompat ke arah sofa dan melindungi Lady yang masih tak sadarkan diri.  
  
Kalan mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengucapkan 'Enervate'. Lady kembali sadar dan pulih, Kalan langsung membawanya bersembunyi di ruangan di mana Hermione dan James juga masih bersembunyi.  
  
" Kalioff! Kenapa kau bersembunyi? Seharusnya kau menolong Harry! ", Hermione memprotes Kalan ketika Kalan malah ikut bersembunyi dari serangan Ron.  
  
" Bagaimana dengan kalian sendiri? Apa kalian juga ikut membantu Mr. Potter? ", pertanyaan Kalan singkat tapi cukup untuk mnyadarkan Hermione dan James yang sedari tadi hanya bersembunyi saja.  
  
Hermione menunduk, James juga. Mereka tak dapat berkata apa-apa.  
  
" Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya menyelamatkan Lady. Aku tak ingin dia terluka. Setelah ini aku akan membantu Mr. Potter melawan pemuda jahat itu. ", tukas Kalan.  
  
Hermione bereaksi cepat, " Kalioff. Pemuda jahat itu adalah sahabatku, sahabat Harry, dan sahabat James. Kumohon jangan sedikitpun melukai dia. Kumohon. "  
  
" Walaupun dia bisa melukai kalian sekalipun? ", tanya Kalan.  
  
" Walaupun dia bisa melukai kami sekalipun. ", jawab James.  
  
Kalan memandang Hermione dan James bergantian.  
  
" Kalian akan ikut membantu Mr. Potter bertarung melawan pemuda ini, maksudku sahabat kalian? "  
  
Hermione dan James mengangguk mantap.  
  
" Kalau begitu ayo. ", Kalan meletakkan Lady di lantai dan mepet dengan dinding. Lalu dia berdiri.  
  
Sebelumnya, Hermione mengingatkannya, " Kalioff, Ron mengincar perkamen itu. Aku membawanya, bagaimana bisa memancing agar Ron mau menyerah pada kita? "  
  
" Oh, aku lupa mengatakan. Perkamen itu bisa dihancurkan dengan athame milikku yang sekarang berada di tangan Ron. Tapi cara menghancurkannya bukan sekedar merobek perkamen itu dedngan athame. Tapi, gunakan mantra pemurni. ", jelas Kalan.  
  
" Mantra pemurni? ", tanya James dan Hermione hampir bersamaan. Mereka mendengarkan penjelasan Kalan dengan seksama.  
  
Kalan menerangkan bahwa mantra pemurni adalah satu-satunya mantra yang hanya digunakan bersama athame miliknya untuk menghancurkan sumber kegelapan.  
  
Sementara Mereka bertiga masih berdiskusi tentang cara menghancurkan perkamen itu, Harry yang berada di ruang tamu itu masih tegang berhadapan dengan Ron.  
  
Di tangan masing-masing tergenggam kuat tongkat sihir.  
  
Harry masih bertatapan tajam dengan Ron. Memandang Harry dengan wajah benci dan marah. Tampang Ron yang tak karuan (tak pernah merawat wajahnya dan rambutnya) membuat Ron tampak lebih garang.  
  
Ron kemudian berbicara, " kenapa kau tak menyerangku? "  
  
" Karena aku tak ingin melukai sahabatku. Aku hanya ingin sahabatku kembali menjadi penyihir baik seperti dulu. Kau mengerti, Ron? ", Harry menimpali pertanyaan Ron.  
  
Ron mendengus, " hh.. setiap kali bertemu kata-kata yang kau katakan tak pernah berbeda. Selalu masalah itu saja. Apa perlu kuperjelas? Aku bukan sahabatmu! Aku bukan sahabat siapa-siapa! Kau mengerti? ", Ron membentak Harry.  
  
Harry tersentak hatinya. Di lain pihak Harry sudah menduga Ron akan berkata itu, tapi di lain pihak hatinya belum bisa menerima perkataan yang tak pernah bisa dipercayainya itu.  
  
" Aku takkan pernah mengerti Ron, dan kau juga takkan pernah mengerti. Kita pernah dan akan selalu jadi sahabat. Kau, aku, Hermione, dan sekarang kita kedatangan James. Kau tahu, Ron, waktu dulu kita bertiga-aku, kau, Hermione- memutuskan untuk berpisah dan mencari jalan yang benar untuk mencapai masa depan cerah, aku tak pernah menyangka kalo akan begini akhirnya. ", Harry menjelaskan pada Ron. Ekspresi Ron masih tetap kaku dan tegang seperti biasa.  
  
Ron tidak menjawab.  
  
" Kau tak mau membalas perkataanku, Ron? Atau, kau sudah sadar akan perbuatanmu? ", harry bertanya pada Ron.  
  
Kali ini Ron bereaksi. Ron menggeram marah.  
  
" Kau terlalu banyak bicara! ", Ron menyerang Harry dengan mantra hijau, tapi Harry lebih gesit jadi ada waktu untuk menghindar.  
  
Ron terus melancarkan serangannya pada Harry. Harry masih terus menghindar. Ketika Ron sedang sibuk melancarkan serangannya pada Harry, tak sengaja athame milik Kalan terjatuh dari jubahnya. Ron tak menyadarinya.  
  
Kalan, Hermione, dan James di balik dinding ruang tamu menyadari hal itu dan Kalan langsung berlari menunduk mengambil athame-nya. Kalan kembali ke arah Hermione dan James.  
  
" Ini athame-nya. Miss..", Kalan tak tahu nama belakang Hermione.  
  
" Granger, Hermione Granger. Dan ini James Harold. ", Hermione menjawab.  
  
" Ya, miss Granger, anda harus melakukannya. Aku percaya padamu. Dan kau, Mr. Harold, setelah miss granger menancapkan athame ini, ambil abunya dan taburkan pada teman kalian itu. Aku akan mengambil sebagian abunya lagi untuk Lady. ", jelas Kalan.  
  
Hermione dan James mengangguk, lalu mereka keluar dari ruangan itu dan menunjukkan diri pada Ron dan Harry.  
  
Ron menghentikan serangannya pada Harry, Harry menoleh penyebab dia berhenti. Harry malah bengong karena melihat Hermione dan James.  
  
" 'Mione! James! Kenapa kalian di sini? ", Harry bertanya histeris.  
  
" Dasar bodoh, tentu saja kami akan membantumu. ", protes Hermione. Lalu ia mengeluarkan athame dan Parchment of Evil.  
  
" Tapi.. ", Harry membantah. Tapi tatapannya terpaku pada Parchment of Evil dan athame yang dibawa Hermione. Harry menoleh pada Ron dan melihatnya memandang benda yang sama.  
  
Harry mengambil tindakan, dia mengucapkan mantra pembeku tubuh ke arah Ron dan seketika Ron membeku. Sepertinya Ron terlalu sibuk memandangi athame dan perkamen di tangan Hermione hingga dia tak sempat memperhatikan gerakan Harry.  
  
Tubuh Ron terhempas ke lantai. Hermione terlihat komat-kamit mengucapkan mantra. Lalu ditancapkannya athame di tengah-tengah Parchment of Evil yang tergulung itu.  
  
Perkamen bergetar kencang sekali hingga Hermione tak bisa menahannya lagi dan melemparkannya ke lantai. James menarik Hermione ke sudut ruangan untuk berlindung. Harry mengangkat tubuh Ron dan memindahkannya sedikit jauh dari ruangan itu.  
  
Tiba-tiba Parchment of Evil mulai mengeluarkan sinar merah dan akhirnya meledak dengan suara yang cukup nyaring. James bangkit dan mengambil sedikit abu sisa perkamen. Kalan yang berlindung di balik dinding ruang tamu langsung mumncul dan juga mengambil sedikit abu dan membawanya untuk ditaburkan pada Lady.  
  
James mendatangi Harry yang masih memeluk tubuh kaku Ron setelah di petrificus. Begitu ditaburkan, tubuh Ron mengeluarkan sinar kuning yang cerah. Dari lehernya seperti sinar berbentuk kalung berwarna merah seperti mengabur dari pandangan. Perlahan, wajah sinis Ron mulai berubah menjadi normal tapi pucat.  
  
Di balik ruang tamu, Kalan menunggu reaksi yang terjadi pada Lady. Perlahan, tubuh Lady juga mulai memancarkan cahaya kuning yang cerah. Kali ini sinar merah berbentuk lingkaran muncul dari kedua kaki depan Lady dan mulai mengabur juga. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda perubahan tubuh dari Lady. Kalan mengangkat tubuh Lady dengan sedih dan menggendongnya.  
  
Sementara itu Hermione sedang membereskan sisa abu dari Parchment of Evil. Dan anehnya, athame milik Kalan tidak ikut hancur.  
  
Kalan muncul dari ruangan di balik ruang tamu sambil menggendong Lady. Kalan menoleh pada Hermione yang sedang membereskan sisa abu.  
  
" Miss Granger, terima kasih atas bantuanmu dan teman-temanmu untuk menghancurkan Parchment of Evil. Aku sangat menghargainya. Boleh kuminta kembali athame milikku? ", Kalan mengucap rasa terima kasihnya pada Hermione dengan wajah sedikit sedih.  
  
Hermione mendongak, memandang Kalan dengan wajah yang cukup memelas.  
  
" Tidak apa-apa. Kami sudah biasa menghancurkan kekuatan kegelapan. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa athame milikmu ini tidak ikut hancur bersama Parchment of Evil? "  
  
" Athame milikku ini athame tertua di dunia sihir. Athame ini sudah turun menurun sampai ke aku. Athame ini suci dan tidak ada kekuatan kegelapan apapun yang bisa menghancurkannya. Tidak selama masih ada yang memilikinya. ", timpal Kalan.  
  
Hermione berdiri, dia sudah selesai membereskan sisa abu. Diserahkannya athame itu pada Kalan.  
  
" Kalau begitu, bila kau tiada, maka.. ", Hermione tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.  
  
" Ya, kalau aku tiada maka athame ini akan kehilangan keabadiannya. Karena aku tak punya keturunan lagi. Semuua orang di keluargaku yang boleh memiliki athame ini hanyalah pihak laki-laki. Lady, dia saudara sepupu jauhku. Seandainya dia seorang laki-laki, maka dia bisa melanjutkan menjadi pewaris athame ini. "  
  
Hermione mengangguk. Memperhatikan Lady dalam gendongan Kalan yang tertidur. Sepertinya keadaannya membaik. Terdengar suara James memanggil Hermione. Hermione dan Kalan segera menghampiri.  
  
Saat sampai di dekat James, Hermione melihat Ron sedang menggeliat pelan di atas pangkuan Harry. Sepertinya kondisi Ron juuga tidak seburuk yang sebelumnya. Kini wajahnya lebih memancarkan 'Ron yang dulu', bukan 'Ron yang beberapa menit yang lalu'. Hermione tersenyum lega. Dilihatnya Harry memandang Ron bahagia dan mengelus kepala Ron. Ron masih belum sadar. James hampir meneteskan air mata karena begitu terharu.  
  
" Harry, ", Hermione menyapa Harry dengan lembut dan pelan agar tidak membangunkan Ron, " sebaiknya kita bawa Ron ke St. Mungo saja. Lady juga, biar mereka dirawat di sana. Mungkin ini lebih baik bagi mereka. "  
  
Harry memandang Hermione, " yah, kau benar. St. Mungo lebih aman dan lebih baik bagi mereka. Biar mereka dirawat di sana. ", Harry bangkit dan menggendong Ron.  
  
Bersama, Harry-Ron-Hermione(The trio are back!)-James-Kalan-Lady, menuju St. Mungo dengan mobil Harry. Tidak mungkin dengan disapparate dengan orang sebanyak itu.  
  
Harry mendaftarkan Ron, dan Kalan mendaftarkan Lady (Lady hampir saja ditolak, karena sebenarnya ada rumah sakit khusus hewan sihir di selatan St. Mungo. Tapi akhirnya setelah ngotot diterima juga.) Ternyata Lady ditempatkan di ruang yang sama dengan Ron agar lebih menghemat ruang. Karena akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali penyihir yang datang ke St. Mungo untuk minta perawatan.  
  
Setelah mendapat kamar, Harry merasa lebih lega. Harry terus memandangi wajah sahabatnya itu. Harry mengingat-ingat masa-masanya dengan Ron dan Hermione ketika di Hogwarts, tepatnya ketika mereka hampir diwisuda dari Hogwarts.  
  
Harry ingat saat itu mereka masih bercanda, menunggu masa-masa terakhir berada di Hogwarts. Professor McGonnagall mengatakan bahwa Ron mendapatkan nilai terbaik kedua (setelah Hermione tentunya) di dua pelajaran yang paling membosankan; rune kuno dan sejarah sihir. Ron sempat melongo beberapa menit, bahkan Harry tak mampu menghilangkan rasa terkejut Ron itu hanya dengan melambaikan tangannya di depan Ron. Hermione sempat tidak percaya juga, karena setahunya Ron sangat membenci kedua pelajaran itu. Tapi, yah, keberuuntungan ada di pihak Ron.  
  
Hermione memandang Harry aneh. Dia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Harry, tapi Harry tetap seperti menerawang jauh.  
  
" Harry? ", Hermione memanggil-manggil Harry, " Harry..?"  
  
Harry masih tidak bergeming. Hermione menoleh pada James dan memberi isyarat untuk meneriakinya tapi pelan.  
  
" Harry! ", pekik James dan Hermione bebarengan. Harry terlonjak kaget.  
  
" Huh? Apa? Oh, maaf.. aku melamun ya? ", Harry menjawab dengan gugup.  
  
" Kau melamun apa sih? ", tanya Hermione.  
  
" Tidak. Aku hanya mengingat waktu kita akan diwisuda. Waktu itu Ron terbengong-bengong saat diberi tahu bahwa dia dapat nilai terbaik kedua setelah kau di pelajaran Sejarah Sihir dan Rune kuno. ", Harry terkikik membayangkan, " lalu dia mengatakan bahwa bukan Ron namanya kalau tidak bisa dapat nilai bagus. Seperti biasa, dia selalu begitu kalau dapat pujian. Tapi biarlah, yang penting kita semua bahagia. Benar kan, 'Mione? "  
  
Hermione tersenyum mendengar cerita Harry.  
  
" Harry, aku sungguh bahagia hari ini. ", cetus Hermione.  
  
" Memang kenapa? ", tanya Harry.  
  
" Karena pertama, kita semua bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku senang kita semua selamat, terutama Ron. Kedua, kita kembali seperti dulu lagi. Trio pembuat masalah kembali berkumpul. Tapi.. ", Hermione menoleh pada James-James menatapnya dengan keheranan karena Hermione mengumbar senyum padanya, " rasanya The Marauders generasi kedua sudah ada. "  
  
Harry memandang tak mengerti pada Hermione. Begitu pula James. Hermione mengacungkan empat jarinya pada Harry. Harry masih mengernyit tak mengerti.  
  
" Oh, come on, Harry. Masa kau masih tak mengerti juga? Marauders? Ayahmu dan kelompoknya dulu? Kau ingat? ", Hermione memberi petunjuk pada Harry. Dan akhirnya Harry ingat (dia hanya meng-'ooh..' panjang sambil menepuk jidatnya).  
  
" Maksudmu Marauders, seperti ayahku dan temannya dulu? Baiklah kalau begitu. James, kau setuju bergabung dengan kami? ", tanya Harry pada James yang masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud mereka berdua.  
  
" Aku? Maksudmu.. aku menjadi bagian dari kalian? Bukankah aku sudah menjadi teman kalian? ", James bertanya dengan penuuh kebingungan.  
  
Hermione dan Harry tertawa ringan. Lalu Harry menjawab, " aku tahu kita memang teman. Tapi ini hal lain. Biar kuceritakan sebentar. ", Ron menggeliat pelan lalu terlelap lagi-Harry berhenti berrbicara sebentar lalu mengecilkan suaranya, " dulu, ayahku dan tiga orang temannya adalah satu tim. Mereka menamakan kelompoknya the Marauders. Dulu mereka sangat bandel sewaktu di Hogwarts, well, tidak semua. Salah satu anggotanya, bernama Peter, dia adalah pengecut. Aku tak mau membahasnya, karena dia sekarang adalah kaki tangan Voldemort. Dan, aku sedikit mengakui, kalau Marauders generasi kedua ini benar-benar jadi (menoleh pada Hermione), maka sejarah Ron akan mirip dengan Peter Pettigrew itu. ", sekarang gantian James yang ber-ooh panjang.  
  
" Aku mengerti sekarang, jadi kelompok the Marauders yang dulu, sekarang dilanjutkan oleh kita? Dan, aku menjadi salah satu anggotanya? ", James masih bertanya tapi sudah sedikit mengerti.  
  
" 100 persen benar. Hanya saja, kita terlambat memulainya. Dulu ayah Harry dan teman-temannya memulai ketika mereka..mm, sekitar kelas 3 atau 4 di hogwarts begitu? Benar tidak Harry? ", ujar Hermione.  
  
" Yap, sekitar itulah.. ", Harry menjawab lalu ingat pada Kalan. Dilihatnya di bagian lain ruangan itu, Kalan masih termenung memperhatikan Lady dengan seksama. Lady masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidur (tepatnya hanya kasur).  
  
Harry menghampiri Kalan, Hermione dan James yang masih mengobrol berhenti bicara dan memperhatikan Harry yang menghampiri Kalan.  
  
" Kalioff.. ", sapa Harry lembut. Kalan menghentikan tatapannya pada Lady dan menoleh pada Harry.  
  
" Lady tak bisa diselamatkan. Mungkin pengaruh sihirnya terlalu kuat, jadi dia tak bisa kembali menjadi manusia biasa. Ini semua salahku, aku tak bisa mewujudkan impiannya untuk kembali menjadi manusia biasa. ", Kalan menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Harry berjongkok supaya sejajar dengan Kalan yang duduk di lantai.  
  
" Sudahlah, Kalioff. Kita lihat saja besok. Siapa tahu besok Lady sudah kembali ke wujud asli. Kau harus istirahat. Tidurlah di samping Lady, atau kau ingin tidur di sofa? ", Harry menenangkan Kalan.  
  
" Tidak, aku akan tidur di samping Lady saja. Terima kasih, Mr. Potter. ", Kalan membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Lady dedngan hati-hati.  
  
" No problem. ", Harry bangkit dari jongkok dan kembali duduk di sebelah Ron. Rupanya Hermione dan James benar-benar tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka sampai Harry kembali duduk di sebelah Ron.  
  
" Ada apa dengannya, Harry? ", tanya Hermione.  
  
" Tidak apa-apa, dia hanya sedih Lady tak bisa kembali ke wujud manusianya. Aku bilang, siapa tahu besok Lady akan lebih baik. Aku juga menyuruhnya untuk istirahat. Kalian juga seharusnya istirahat. Ayo, cepat tidur! ", Harry menyuruh kedua temannya untuk tidur.  
  
" Bagaimana denganmu? ", tanya James.  
  
" Aku belum mengantuk. Nanti saja, pasti aku akan tertidur dengan sendirinya. ", jawab Harry.  
  
" Baiklah, Harry. Sebaiknya kami pulang saja dan kembali besok pagi- pagi sekali. Karena ruangan ini tidak memuat untuk orang sebanyak ini kan? ", tukas Hermione.  
  
" Yah, bolehlah. Lagipula, 'Mione, kau harus membersihkan rumahmu kan? Rumahmu seperti kapal pecah begitu.. ", Harry sedikit memelankan kata- kata terakhirnya agar Hermione tidak marah-marah dan menyuruhnya membersihkan rumahnya.  
  
" Oh, ya. Kau benar. ", rupanya tanggapan Hermione biasa saja, " James, karena kau anggota baru The Next Marauders, kau punya tugas baru. "  
  
Rupanya Hermione berpikiran tetap akan menyuruh seseorang untuk membersihkan rumahnya akrena kekacauan yang telah terjadi di rumahnya.  
  
" Aku? ", tanya James tak percaya.  
  
" Iya, kamu. Siapa lagi? Tugasmu adalah membersihkan ruang tamu, membereskan botol-botol dan kuali potion sampai bersih, membetulkan atap....", Hermione terus nyerocos sampai Harry terlelap.  
  
Begitu tahu Harry terlelap, Hermione dan James berhenti berbicara dan tak ingin membangunkannya. Maka mereka meninggalkan Harry terlelap di samping Ron dengan tenangnya. ** 


	9. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
[pic]  
  
" Harry! Harry bangun! Kami ada kejutan untukmu! ", Hermione menggoyang-goyang tubuh Harry. Harry mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu menggeliat pelan dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya.  
  
Rupanya Hermione dan James sudah datang pagi-pagi sekali. Dan mereka menemukan dua kejutan untuknya.  
  
Harry terbaring di tempat tidur Ron, dan di sebelahnya Ron sudah raib entah kemana. Harry celingukan, Hermione dan James hanya memandangnya yang sedang bingung dengan penuh senyum.  
  
" Di mana Ron? Kenapa dia hilang? ", Harry tanya dengan penuh kebingungan dan kekhawatiran.  
  
" Tenanglah, Harry. Kau jangan bingung seperti itu dong? Would you just relax. Ron nggak akan kabur kemana-mana kok. ", Hermione menjawab pertanyaan Harry masih dengan penuh senyum.  
  
James yang berdiri mepet dengan Hermione juga mengumbar senyum terus dari tadi, dan mereka sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang mereka.  
  
" Ada apa di belakang kalian? Sepertinya kalian menutupi sesuatu? ", Harry bertanya dengan curiga.  
  
Hermione dan James sekarang sudah mulai terkiki, dan akhirnya mereka tidak merapat lagi. Sekarang yang berada di hadapan Harry ada dua orang penyihir. Satunya seorang penyihir laki-laki gagah, tegap, tinggi, rambutnya merah, dan pipinya berbintik-bintik merah juga. Harry mengenalnya sebagai Ron, sahabatnya ketika di Hogwarts dulu sampai sekarang. Ron tersenyum padanya, dan Harry membalas senyumannya dedngan senyum yang lebar.  
  
Harry memandang penyihir satunya lagi. Seorang wanita, cantik dan masih muda. Rambutnya coklat bergelombang, matanya biru, dan baju warna merah muda lembut yang dipakainya membuatnya tambah kelihatan manis. Tapi, Harry tak mengenalnya.  
  
" Harry, ini Ron. Ron, ini Harry. ", Hermione iseng mengenalkan Harry pada Ron dan sebaliknya. Langsung tawa meledak diantara mereka bertiga.  
  
" Hermione, kalau itu aku sudah tahu. Bagaimana kalau kau mengenalkanku gadis cantik ini saja? ", Harry berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.  
  
" Oh. Bilang saja kau mau kenalan sedari tadi. ", Hermione tertawa sebentar, " Harry, ini Lady. Lady, ini Harry. "  
  
Harry terkejut dan melongo, tak percaya bahwa gadis secantik itu tadinya seekor kucing yang bisa berbicara. Lady membungkukkan badannya seperti layaknya seorang putri memberi salam pada orang yang disapanya.  
  
James memperhatikan Harry seperti orang yang baru kesurupan, lalu disenggolnya Harry supaya sadar kembali.  
  
" Harry, kenapa diam saja? Ucapkan sesuatu dong? ", kata James.  
  
Harry tergagap dan kembali sadar dari lamunannya.  
  
" Oh? Apa? Maaf.. halo Lady. Senang bertemu denganmu. ", tukas Harry.  
  
" Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Mr. Potter. ", Lady menjawab dengan suaranya yang khas dan lembut. Hanya saja sudah tidak ada kata 'Meong' yang membatasi dialognya.  
  
Ron memotong kesenangan Harry dan Lady yang sedang bertegur sapa.  
  
" Jadi, kalau ada perempuan cantik dan di sampingnya ada sahabatnya, perempuan itu yang terlebih dahulu disapa? Begitu ya sama teman lama? ", kata Ron sedikit sengit tapi sambil bercanda.  
  
Semuanya-Harry, Hermione, James, dan Lady- menoleh pada Ron. Harry menggaruk kepalanya dan merasa bersalah, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur.  
  
Harry memeluk Ron, " halo, Ron! Sahabat lamaku! Apa kabarmu? Kau sudah baik-baik saja ya sekarang? Aku rindu sekali padamu. ", Harry melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Ron lama sekali. Ron hanya membalas tatapan Harry dengan ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan 'Apa sih maunya anak ini? '  
  
Sebenarnya semua orang di ruangan itu juga memandang Harry dengan aneh. Harry langsung salah tingkah.  
  
" Eh, maaf. Aku terlalu berlebihan ya? ", tanya Harry.  
  
Lalu tawa meledak di ruangan itu. Semuanya memeluk Harry erat, termasuk Ron, kecuali Lady. Kemudian semuanya bercanda tawa, berkumpul lagi seperti sedia kala. Ron sudah sangat sehat, dan sepertinya ia tidak ingat apa-apa akan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kejadian-kejadian yang membuat Harry, Hermione, James, Kalan, dan Lady sempat kewalahan.  
  
Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu, semua menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk. Ternyata Kalan yang mengetuk. Ia membawakan sekantung makanan untuk semuanya.  
  
" Hai semua. Ini kubawakan makanan untuk kalian semua. Kuharap kalian suka. Lady, ini ayam goreng kesukaanmu. ", seru Kalan. Kini Kalan tampak lebih segar, rambutnya yang sebagian sudah keperakan kini lebih tertata rapi, wajahnya pun tampak lebih ceria. Mungkin karena Lady sudah kembali ke wujud manusianya.  
  
" Terima kasih, Kalan. ", semuanya mengucap terima kasih pada Kalan ketika menerima makanan dari Kalan. Rupanya mereka kelaparan semua.  
  
Lady belum memakan ayam goreng yang diberi Kalan.  
  
" Kalan, aku.. ", ujar Lady lembut.  
  
" Iya? ", balas Kalan.  
  
" Aku terima kasih padamu karena telah mengembalikanku kembali menjadi manusia. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih atas segala yang telah kau lakukan untukku selama ini. "  
  
" Ya ampun, Lady. Untuk apa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku adalah seorang laki-laki, laki-laki bertugas untuk melindungi seorang wanita. Apalagi wanita itu adalah saudaranya sendiri. Sudahlah, ayo segera makan ayam gorengnya, nanti keburu dingin jadi tidak enak deh. ", ujar Kalan.  
  
" Oh, baiklah. Kau memang saudara yang sangat pengertian. ", kata Lady.  
  
Kalan tidak menanggapinya, dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan wajahnya pun mulai memerah.  
  
Semuanya hari itu berbahagia. Tak ada lagi kekuatan kegelapan yang datang ingin menghancurkan dunia sihir. Tak ada lagi sahabat baik yang berubah menjadi iblis. Tak ada lagi yang terkena kutukan. Semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula. Bahkan kini ada berita baik juga, The Next Marauders sudah terbentuk. Harry, Hermione, Ron, dan James akan melanjutkan ketenaran The Marauders yang dulu.  
  
Tiba-tiba ruangan di mana mereka berenam bekumpul menjadi gelap, mungkin mati lampu.  
  
....  
  
....  
  
" Mau pakai lumos? ", tawar Harry.  
  
" Jangan! Biar seru begini. Bagaimana kalau kita juga coba bermain dalam gelap seperti ini? ", kali ini Hermione yang menawarkan usulnya.  
  
" Bagaimana kalau kita mencium dalam kegelapan? ", usul James. James sudah membayangkan kalau dia bisa mencium Hermione, maka...  
  
" Sudah! Tak usah berpikir lama-lama. Ayo kita lakukan sekarang. Dalam hitungan ketiga! 1.. 2.. 3!", Ron memotong impian James dan sekarang dia sedang memburu 'korban' untuk diciumnya.  
  
!CUP!  
  
Terdengar kecupan di seluruh ruangan itu. Sepertinya ada yang bernafsu sekali mencium. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyalakan lumos.  
  
Rupanya Harry yang telah menyalakan Lumos. Dia menyalakannya karena seseorang telah menciumnya. Karena kagetnya, dinyalakanlah lumos. Dan ternyata, Lady yang menciumnya!  
  
Lady juga terkejut karena tiba-tiba ruangan itu terang sekali. Kemudian ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Harry. Harry memandang Lady dengan perasaan takjub, sedang Lady hanya menunduk malu.  
  
Yang lainnya.. Hermione tak sengaja mencium Ron, tapi hanya di pipi. Sedang James.. ia sibuk menekan-nekan bibirnya pada tembok. Ketika sadar ia sedang menciumi tembok, ia langsung melap bibirnya dengan jubahnya. ('Hoek!'). Sementara itu Kalan hanya duduk dan memandang James dengan tawa renyah.  
  
" Ma.. maaf. Aku tak sengaja. ", kata Lady pada Harry dengan terbata- bata.  
  
" Tidak apa-apa. ", Harry menjawab dengan berusaha santai. Entah mengapa, dada Harry berdegup kencang ketika semakin memandang Lady.  
  
Sementara itu, Hermione mengomel pada Ron karena telah menciumnya. Sedang Ron memprotes, karena Hermione dululah yang menciumnya. Akhirnya, mereka terus berdebat tanpa titik koma.  
  
Lady memutuskan untuk bersikap biasa saja, " Mr. Potter, kita lupakan saja yang tadi. Kita seharusnya bersenang-senang saja. Benar tidak? "  
  
Yah, memang sebenarnya mereka semua patut mendapat kebahagiaan. Lebih dari kebahagiaan. Dan masalah Ron tak sengaja mencium Hermione atau sebaliknya, itu hanya masalah kecil. Hal kecil yang membumbui kebahagiaan. Atau James yang masih tak terima karena salah mencium tembok ('Seharusnya aku mencium Hermione! Bukan tembok!'). Semua itu bumbu kehidupan. Termasuk peristiwa yang telah menimpa Ron dan membuat Harry berjuang keras untuknya. Semua itu hanyalah alur-alur kehidupan. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia selain mengikuti aliran kehidupan?  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
